


42,3

by REDBIRBy



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale Setting, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Еще неделю назад, празднуя свой двадцать седьмой день рождения, Дик Грейсон даже не догадывался о том, что окажется в машине посреди пустыни, чувствуя себя героем дешевого фильма ужасов.[Отклонение от канона, знание Найт-Вэйла совершенно не обязательно]





	1. ПРОЛОГ

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо Dr.Munster за бетинг.
> 
> Джейсон идет, как отдельное предупреждение. А еще прошу заранее простить за уровень трешовости и возможные логичные несостыковки. Майндфак гарантирован.

_О странном звонке, пути в никуда и парне в красной толстовке_

Еще неделю назад, празднуя свой двадцать седьмой день рождения, Дик Грейсон даже не догадывался о том, что окажется в машине посреди пустыни, чувствуя себя героем дешевого фильма ужасов. Правда, Дик в принципе не мог справедливо судить о сюжетах подобных фильмов — слишком сильно он их не любил и всячески старался избегать. Но ощущение было настолько острым, что дать ему другое название не удавалось уже третий день пути по песчаному плато. Дик уже забыл, когда в последний раз он нормально спал и ел, а горячий душ вообще казался фантазией, пришедшей из сна. И все же, он упрямо ехал вперед, куняя прямо за рулем...

Семь дней назад ему исполнилось двадцать семь лет. Шесть дней назад он приехал в Готэм и застал Брюса за телефонным звонком, круто изменившим их жизнь. 

Дик всегда считал Брюса нерушимой скалой, цитаделью справедливости, да и просто мудаком с пересохшими слезотоками. Но, проходя по длинному коридору Поместья, Дик воочию убедился, что Брюс такой же человек, как и они все. Его отец — пускай и приемный, но Дик был слишком стар, чтобы кривить душой и дальше — говорил по телефону. Точнее, слушал, что говорят ему из старинной трубки. И толстые, жирные слезы стекали по его щекам на мятую домашнюю рубашку.

Первой мыслью было, что что-то случилось в семье. Но Дик только что прошел мимо Альфреда, а Тим, Дэми, Дюк и Барбара ждали его в гостиной, пока Кассандра и Стефани принимали душ после патруля. Но что, если это Люциус? Кларк? Диана? Вся остальная Лига Справедливости? Неужели что-то случилось с ними? И кто в двадцать первом веке все еще пользуется домашним телефоном?

В те мгновения, пока Дик думал, разговор закончился, и Брюс, все так же сжимая трубку в руках, медленно опустился на колени. Словно тысячелетний дуб сдался на прихоть ветров и времени — склонился к земле в последний раз, пока его нутро трещало и разлеталось острыми щепками. 

А потом Дик не думал. Дик действовал. 

Осторожно забрав трубку, Дик подхватил Брюса под руки и почти силой потащил в свою комнату. Тихий голосок на задворках сознания нашептал, что не стоит показывать Брюса в таком состоянии кому-либо. Да и Брюс вряд ли захочет, чтобы его слабость видел хоть кто-то еще. Задумка даже почти удалась, но вдруг Брюс резко ожил и начал сопротивляться движению. Когда Дик понял, что происходит, они уже были на полпути к двери комнаты Джейсона. Сглотнув вязкую слюну, он перестал тянуть на себя и помог преодолеть последний метр, а там уже и до кровати оставалось недолго.

Рухнув на бордовый плед вместе с Брюсом, Дик шумно втянул воздух, снова удивляясь, как Альфред может поддерживать в этой комнате такую чистоту. Брюс же, усердно не смотря на Дика, сгреб одну из красных подушек и прижал её к лицу обеими руками. Для человека, который, по словам Брюса, любил зеленый цвет, у Джейсона было слишком много красных вещей.

— Брюс?.. — Начал было Дик, положив руку отцу на подрагивающие плечи, но тот покачал головой, безмолвно прося еще времени. 

— Джейсон, — наконец-то глухо сказал Брюс в подушку, собравшись с силами. — Это был Джейсон. Приглашал к себе.

Сердце Дика, и так не находившее себе места, ухнуло куда-то вниз с тянущей болью. И тут же вспыхнуло ярким гневом.

— Брюс. Джейсон мертв.

Они похоронили его. Маленького, светлого и такого доброго, если пробить его толстую скорлупку, мальчика. Уже десять лет прошло с того момента, а теперь кто-то попытался воспользоваться их любовью.

— Я знаю! — Брюс повысил голос, роняя подушку, и Дик поморщился. Он не любил, когда отец начинал кричать. Да еще тот уже давно так не терял самообладание. — Но это он, Дик. Это действительно был Джейсон. Я чувствую это.

— Чувства — недостаточное доказательство, — Дик притянул к себе Брюса, обнимая, и тот, в момент слабости, позволил это. — Нам нужно думать трезво. Проверить телефон...

— Телефон, могилу и город. — Спустя несколько минут молчания согласился Брюс и крепко обнял Дика в ответ. — Найт-Вэйл. Джейсон приглашал туда.

Семь дней назад Дик отпраздновал свой День Рождения. Шесть дней назад Брюсу позвонил якобы Джейсон. Пять дней назад то, что они нашли, едва не свело их с ума.

Первым делом они решили никому ничего не говорить. Правда, это не спасло от Альфреда, который все равно всё понял и разузнал. По лицу дворецкого не было понятно, что он чувствовал, но Дик то и дело замечал, как тот все время останавливался, чтобы унять дрожь в руках. От этого становилось только хуже: Дик и так не любил хранить секреты, а тут они все трое буквально рассыпались на глазах и должны были скрывать эту тайну изо всех сил.

Звонок проверяли все втроем, запершись в комнате Альфреда, чтобы никто больше ничего не заподозрил. В выписке с телефонной станции действительно значился входящий звонок. Но зафиксированный номер даже с первого взгляда не мог существовать в этом мире. На второй и третий взгляд, подкрепленные поиском по базам и реестрам, да и просто вебу, номер так и оставался белибердой. Можно было понять их удивление, когда Альфред, не выдержав, позвонил по нему, и там подняли трубку. Дик и Брюс тогда, не сговариваясь, встали и вышли из комнаты, едва завидев его слезы и робкую улыбку.

Когда Альфред, наконец-то, спустился в Бэтпещеру, чтобы подтвердить существование Джейсона в каком-то Богом забытом месте, Брюс уже получил все документы, нужные для эксгумации, а Дик начал шерстить интернет на тему Найт-Вэйла. Который, по сути, тоже не существовал. Ни на картах, ни в истории. Только обрывки информации и страшилки на форумах, да редкие фотографии. Но какой дурак поверит помятым туристическим брошюрам с надписью «Город, полный скрытого зла и тайной враждебности»? Дик точно не поверил бы, будь он обычным человеком. Но он не был. Дик пережил встречи с мета-людьми, мутантами, чудовищами, инопланетянами, магами, роботами, призраками… В общем, что для него какой-то там город-страшилка, вся информация о котором сводилась к «От точки А едете прямо, пока не увидите дорожный знак»? Единственная загвоздка была в том, что точка А могла быть какой угодно: от улицы в пригороде Америки до исследовательской станции в Заполярье. 

Дик уже собирался обратиться в Лигу или к одному из знакомых магов — уж больно подозрительным все это было, — когда ему позвонил Брюс с результатами эксгумации. Оказалось, что тело Джейсона существовало так же, как и город Найт-Вэйл, как и загадочный телефонный номер — никак, но при живых очевидцах. 

— Когда я ставил датчики от взлома, — сказал ему тогда Брюс, тяжело дыша в трубку, чего никогда раньше не делал. — Я не мог подумать, что кто-то может взломать гроб изнутри.

Услышав это, Дик повесил трубку и пошел собирать вещи. Он понял, что пытался сказать ему Брюс уже тогда, но его мозг отказался воспринимать столь ужасную правду. Проще было думать, что это сделал какой-то больной на голову злодей. И если кто-то выкопал и осквернил тело его младшего брата, то дело становилось личным, слишком личным, чтобы обращаться к другим с прямой просьбой. Дик был готов собственноручно переломать все кости этих ублюдков, как бы Брюс не хмурился на излишнее насилие. Расплакался Дик уже тогда, когда увидел гроб вблизи и больше не смог отрицать реальность произошедшего. Рыдания буквально душили его, пока Брюс стоял рядом с каменным лицом и смотрел на крышку гроба, изнутри испещренную кровавыми царапинами.

Дик почти даже не помнил, что семь дней назад был его день Рождения. Его трясло от мысли, что шесть дней назад Брюсу позвонил его мертвый брат, чью могилу они вскрыли пять дней назад. Четыре дня назад они едва не убили друг друга, споря, кто поедет в Найт-Вэйл.

В конце-концов, Дик смог переубедить Брюса, что тому лучше остаться в Готэме. Так было проще во всех смыслах: Уэйн был слишком видной фигурой, Лига Справедливости нуждалась в Бэтмене, а остальные члены семьи нуждались в самом Брюсе. В Дике тоже нуждались и братья, и друзья, и Блюдхейвен, но он хотя бы мог исчезнуть на время. А еще он, наверное, наконец-то научился спорить с упрямым козлом и выигрывать, особенно с помощью Альфреда, который оценивал ситуацию трезвее их обоих вместе взятых.

Прощались недолго. Собранные еще вчера вещи погрузили в дорогой джип, Дик обнял всех, кто мог его проводить, растрепал волосы Дэмиена и уехал, обещав регулярно звонить, на якобы отдых к якобы друзьям. Было стыдно снова врать семье, но эта ложь была во благо. И никто не обвинит Дика в вероломстве, если он действительно сможет вернуть Джейсона с того света, или где находился этот Найт-Вэйл. Тим и Дэмиен, такие взрослые, но все еще такие дети, долго махали Дику вслед, когда он, ревя мотором, двигался к ближайшей точке А. Как сообщал пост на одном из форумов глубокого веба, ему нужно было проехать по одной из трасс из Готэма, а затем свернуть направо и дальше ехать прямо по малозаметной грунтовой дороге, пока не увидит нужный бигборд. Еще автор поста заявлял, что во время поиска нельзя выходить или останавливаться, только ехать вперед, иначе можно заблудиться. Исключение — если слишком уж сильно приспичило, по самое не могу. Не особо веря таким предупреждениям, Дик все же заранее запасся энергетиками и батончиками. Дик не мог рисковать, когда на кону стояла встреча с Джейсоном. Если, конечно, на том конце дороги действительно ждал он.

Грунтовую дорогу действительно было сложно найти — Дик бы наверняка проехал её, не сбавь он скорость до черепашьего ползания. Ускорился Дик уже только тогда, когда убедился, что он именно там, где нужно, и начал считать километры. Только ничего не происходило: он ехал по знакомым частям Джерси, мечтая о том, чтобы выйти и размять ноги, пил энергетики, чтобы не уснуть, ел батончики, приправляя их сухими хлопьями, думал о всяком и вспоминал прошедшие дни. Но ничего так и не менялось, пока не наступил третий день. 

Закончились последние припасы еды и концентрированного сердечного приступа с кофеином. Солнце уже давно укатилось за горизонт. Взошла полная бледная луна, но мир так и остался едва различимыми очертаниями за пятном света фар. Дик начал откровенно засыпать за рулем. Он держался из последних сил, а скорее даже упрямства и желания все же найти Джейсона. Дик до последнего надеялся, что это не был отвратительный розыгрыш или какая-то ловушка, или черт его знает что еще. Но он устал, был голоден и—

Все же уснул за рулем. Хватило всего нескольких секунд, когда глаза закрылись, а голова упала на грудь, чтобы произошло что-то необычное. Потому что, когда Дик снова открыл глаза, мир неуловимо изменился, и от этого ощущения по спине продрало мурашками. Нет, пейзаж за окном не поменялся, не перескочило время, и Дик остался сам собой. Только странное предчувствие задним мозгом и взбесившийся навигатор. На последнее Дик даже почти не обратил внимание, а потом и вовсе забыл, потому что вдалеке на краю дороги что-то появилось. Сон как рукой сняло, и он вдавил педаль газа. 

«Добро пожаловать в Найт-Вэйл, 10 километров», гласил громадный облезший дорожный знак на краю дороги. Уже совершенно, до черноты стемнело, но надпись прекрасно читалась и в свете фар. Дик облегченно вздохнул, переводя взгляд обратно на дорогу. Он все же нашел этот город, он приехал—

Дик был готов поклясться, что ни на дороге, ни по бокам от неё никого не было, и не могло появиться в те ничтожные мгновения, что потребовалось ему на осознание надписи. Но фары совершенно точно осветили человеческую фигуру почти перед самой машиной: Дик даже успел рассмотреть красную толстовку парня, черные пряди под натянутым капюшоном, его яркие голубые глаза, огонек зажженной сигареты. А в следующее мгновение он закричал и резко затормозил, выворачивая руль в сторону. 

Успел. Парень, этот чертов псих, остался где-то в темноте, а Дик прижал руку к сердцу, пытаясь успокоить его бешеный стук. Надо же быть таким идиотом, чтобы выпереться посреди трассы ночью. Откуда он только взялся?!

Дверь справа открылась, и Дик резко вскинул голову, готовый защищаться до последнего. Но не пришлось — парень выбросил окурок и спокойно сел в джип, закрывая за собой дверь. В близи Дик отчетливо увидел и длинные ресницы, и то, как вьются его волосы, подмечая, что челка у него совершенно седая, а нос с горбинкой, и что невольный пассажир высок и молод. Совершенно незнакомый парень лет двадцати. 

— Джейсон? — Неуверенно выдохнул Дик, потому что что-то внутри, в груди, в сердце и в самой душе кричало ему, что это он. Что это его брат. Восставший из мертвых, совершенно не похожий ни на маленького мальчика, ни на того, каким Джей вырастал в полных горечи фантазиях и снах. Но его. Брат. Крылышко. Маленький. Братик. 

— Он самый, — ответил незнакомец низким, чуть хрипловатым голосом, поворачивая к Дику лицу. — Выглядишь как дерьмо, Дикки.

Дик не выдержал и громко фыркнул. Его затошнило и даже немного начало трясти. Теперь он понимал, почему Брюс и Альфред в один голос твердили, что это был Джейсон, и не могло тут быть ошибки или подвоха. Просто та часть Дика, которая любила и всегда будет любить Джейсона, вопила, надрываясь, что это он. Что она-то уж узнает Джея, в каком бы обличье он не предстал.

Джейсон тем временем тихо вздохнул и стянул капюшон. Дик не видел его таким лохматым с того самого момента, как Брюс притащил домой маленького и голодного мальчика с улицы. Он даже забыл, как черные упругие пряди почти сворачивались в кольца и обрамляли худое лицо, почти касаясь кончиками плеч. Но увидев это снова, Дик с болью вспомнил, как не раз и не два взъерошивал эту шевелюру под возмущенный писк брата. Или почти такую же. У взрослого Джея челка была совершенно белая. А под ней было видно странную татуировку в центре лба: фиолетовые линии сплетались в стилизованный глаз с узким зрачком и россыпью коротких толстых ресничек.

— И давай ты будешь пялиться на меня потом, — хмыкнул Джейсон, вырывая Дика из некоего подобия транса. — Мы доберемся до моего места и там уже поговорим. Ты действительно устал.

— Да, — Дик облизнул сухие губы и снова завел машину. Тошнота прошла, как и появилась, только руки все еще чуть подрагивали. — Ты прав... Просто... Черт, Джей...

— Сейчас два километра на любой скорости, а потом придется один гнать на сто восемьдесят, не забудь. — Как-то отвлеченно, словно не слушая Дика, сказал Джейсон и отвернулся к окну. — У нас тут работает система семафора дорожными знаками. Ты к ней точно не привык.

— Ты умер! — Внезапно выпалил Дик и даже ему самому послышались визгливые нотки в голосе. Словно он вот-вот впадет в истерику, или, хуже того, упадет в обморок. Голод, недосып, нервы — вот чем успокаивал свою гордость Дик, чтобы не расплакаться.

— Разве жизнь — это не смерть, что еще не случилась? — Хмыкнул Джейсон, и неожиданно на колено Дика опустилась тяжелая ладонь. Откуда у Джея такие большие руки, если он умер таким маленьким и хрупким?.. — Два километра, потом километр на сто восемьдесят, дальше я уже там скажу. Давай Дикки, ты можешь.

Дик втянул воздух и задержал дыхание, выравнивая машину на трассе. Да, он может. Он же попал в Найт-Вэйл и даже встретил Джейсона. Осталось всего немного, и Дик даже получит все ответы на свои вопросы.

Джип рванулся вперед, как ужаленная в задницу рысь. 

Где-то впереди, над ночным городом, загорелись странные бирюзовые огоньки.


	2. ГЛАВА ПЕРВАЯ

_О ночном обеде, старой квартире и звонке домой_

Джейсон не шутил, когда предупреждал, что Дик не привык к дорожной системе Найт-Вэйла. Вместо обычных дорожных знаков стояли странные высокие фигуры в темных куртках и масках. Они размахивали в воздухе слегка фосфорецирующими прямоугольниками из крашенного железа и громко жужжали каждый раз, когда джип проезжал мимо них. В какой-то момент пути Дик даже всерьез задумался, что это все — сон, а он на самом деле безвольно лежит лицом в подушку безопасности и истекает кровью, уснув за рулем и куда-то врезавшись. Но Джейсон снова положил руку ему на колено, и эта мысль пропала сама по себе. Почему-то присутствие брата, которому было положено лежать в могиле, успокаивало и утверждало, что всё происходящее — реальность.

Ощущение третьесортного старого фильма ужасов только усилилось, стоило пересечь черту пригорода: навигатор, и без того сбившийся, резко зашипел, зашептал множеством голосов и выключился, а из темноты раздался заунывный вой, от которого кожа пошла мурашками. И чем сильнее углублялась машина в город, тем больше становилось странностей. Вплоть до того, что стоило Дику заехать в свет редкого уличного фонаря, как он тут же гас и загорался снова уже только за их машиной. Это было чертовски жутко, а Дик даже не мог прибегнуть к своему обычному способу успокоить нервы: болтать без перестану и до упаду. Даже несмотря на тысячи вопросов, вертевшихся на языке, Дик не мог заставить себя нарушить тишину. Джейсон же молчал и смотрел в окно, когда не давал Дику указаний куда и как ехать. Зачастую странные, они звучали как «Километр на полной, потом тридцать метров на 40», или «Тут нужно ехать зигзагами, это не шутка, Дикки», или «Видишь тот абсолютно черный девятиметровый монолит из неизвестного науке вещества? Нам немного за него». 

Когда они наконец-то остановились, Дик заметил две вещи. Первой была табличка с названием улицы и номером дома: «Уроборос-роад» гласила она, а снизу вместо привычных цифр алой краской (он надеялся, что краской) был нарисован странный знак. Дик даже пожалел, что, в отличие от Тима, не сильно уделял внимания рунописи и различным символам. Второй странностью был полностью черный «мерседес», окна которого были приоткрыты как раз так, что можно было разглядеть сидящих внутри мужчину и женщину в черных костюмах и очках. Парочка ничего не говорила, но прижимала пальцы к микрофону в левом ухе и, кажется, старательно записывала все происходящее. 

Джейсон не обратил внимания ни на то, ни на другое и повел Дика в дом. Внутри, к удивлению Дика, не оказалось ничего необычного. Типичный обветшалый дом в середине пустыни: много сухого песка и грязи, тусклый свет, облезшие обои и скрипучие, еще деревянные лестницы. Зато теперь Дик мог нормально рассмотреть Джейсона, идущего чуть впереди. 

Десять лет назад Джей был очень маленьким мальчиком. Низким, худеньким. Даже хрупким. Он коротко стриг волосы, потому что стеснялся своих кудряшек. Одевался в просторную одежду, чтобы скрыть худобу. Прятал свое доброе-доброе сердце за грубой бравадой, а боль и страх — за гневом и насилием. Поначалу Дик не очень хорошо отреагировал на появление еще одного ребенка в семье. О чём очень сожалел и винил себя. Двадцатисемилетний Дик вообще не очень любил себя семнадцатилетнего. У того были Титаны, любовь Кори, гормоны и один секс на уме. В общем, все то, что взрослый Дик отодвигал теперь на второй план, предпочитая проводить больше времени с семьей. Смерть, и своя и близких, очень сильно меняет человека.

Как поменяла она и Джейсона. Даже под безразмерной красной толстовкой Дик видел, насколько он вытянулся вверх и раздался в плечах. Почти по эти самые плечи и шевелюру отрастил, которая теперь вилась красивыми смоляными локонами. Не детскими кудряшками, но все равно гораздо заметнее (и пушистее), чем у Дика. Опустив взгляд ниже, Дик должен был признать, что джинсы Джею очень идут, обтягивая, подчеркивая длину ног. Что же, младший брат вырос настоящим красавцем, как и все в их семье. Только они пропустили все эти важные годы взросления.

В этот момент Джей неожиданно остановился. Достал из кармана связку ключей с целым пучком всяких висюлек, среди которых Дик успел рассмотреть перья и длинные кости, и открыл неприметную дверь с изрезанным в хлам дермантином.

— Заходи и разувайся сразу, — бросил Джейсон, даже не оглядываясь на Дика, и скрылся в квартире. — Быстро.

А вот характер за прошедшие годы у кого-то явно испортился. И куда только делось вежливое воспитание Альфреда?

Дик вздохнул, нарочито громко, и последовал за братом. Дверь тут же захлопнулась за его спиной, наподдав под зад так, что Дик от неожиданности едва не запрыгнул на Джейсона сверху. 

— Крылышко… — Дик неуверенно попробовал начать разговор, хотя даже не знал, как собрать собственные мысли в кучу, нервно оглядываясь в полумраке на дверь.

Но Джейсон потряс головой, стянул кеды и, даже не удосужившись включить свет, пошел вглубь квартиры.

— Разувайся. Я пока нагрею тебе обед. — Сказал он из непроницаемой темноты под шорох и хлопок, характерный для дверцы очень старого холодильника. — Ты наверняка устал и проголодался.

Со вздохом Дик подчинился, начиная развязывать шнурки. Адреналина от их встречи уже не хватало, чтобы держаться бодрячком, а живот ощутимо тянуло от голода. Того и гляди, еще начнет издавать звуки спаривающихся китов. Да и спорить совершенно не хотелось: тон у Джейсона был почти такой же, как у Альфреда, когда они возвращались с патруля. Грубее, строже, но с той же нежной нотой «я счастлив, что с тобой все в порядке». И Дик был рад знать, что Джейсон до сих пор больше всех походил на Альфреда, а не пошел в Брюса. Хотя бы потому, что он единственный из семьи получил от старого дворецкого не только склонность к излишнему драматизму, но и любовь к чистоте, книгам и кулинарии. 

Улыбнувшись воспоминаниям, Дик стряхнул с ног тяжелые ботинки. Осторожно шагнул вперед, пытаясь нащупать выключатель. И замер. Если до этого Дик вообще не думал о темноте в квартире, то увидев окно, он испугался. По-настоящему. До дрожи и холодного пота. Нет, в оконный проем не заглядывало свиное рыло, не виднелись потусторонние пейзажи, даже наоборот, все было абсолютно нормально: ночная улица, дома. И фонари. Точнее, даже фонарь, стоящий почти у самого окна, излучающий желтый свет. Тусклый, но достаточный, чтобы осветить небольшую комнатку, в которой Дик стоял. Тем не менее, в комнате стояла абсолютная мгла. Ни капли света не проникало внутрь сквозь стекло с улицы. Даже казалось, что комната поглощает его, как голодный хищный зверь, и тянет свои жуткие лапы к несчастному фонарю снаружи. А теперь и к самому Дику.

«Это просто усталость. Если не спать три дня, то и не такое мерещится будет», — попробовал успокоить себя Дик, а потом тихо позвал, — Джей!

Словно издалека послышался шорох, и в следующий момент Дик зажмурился, спасая глаза от резкой вспышки света. Переждав невыносимое жжение, он приоткрыл веки и встретился взглядом с Джейсоном. Тот стоял почти в самый притык, все еще держа одну руку на выключателе. Загипнотизированный зелеными глазами брата, Дик медленно поднял руку и положил ладонь на его щеку. Гладкая кожа под пальцами была теплой, в ней чувствовалась жизнь. Джей, его брат, настоящий. Так близко, что можно коснуться губами кончика носа.

— Приятно знать, что ты все так же облапываешь всех в пределах полуметра от себя, — выдохнул Джейсон, обдавая Дика горячим дыханием. От которого, почему-то, пахло не сигаретами, а апельсином.

Дик вздрогнул и уронил руку, а Джейсон отодвинулся и прошел мимо него на кухню. Не желая снова остаться в одиночестве, пусть даже и со светом, Дик пошел следом. Кухня, как явно и все в этом доме, оказалась маленькой, да настолько, что свет из гостиной хорошо её освещал. А еще старой, очень старой. Все говорило об этом: древний холодильник, иссохшие деревянные тумбы и шкафы, пожелтевший от времени круглый пластиковый столик в углу.

— Ты можешь задать один Вопрос, — снова заговорил Джейсон, стоило Дику пристроиться за столом на шатком стуле. — Потом советую позвонить домой и лечь спать.

Вопрос. Именно так. С большой буквы. Дик прямо костьми ощущал, что Джейсон имел ввиду какой-то особый Вопрос, важный. Прямо Очень Важный Вопрос.

— Только один? — На всякий случай уточнил Дик, принюхиваясь. По кухне разливался приятный мясной запах, и Джей доставал с полки миску для супа. Хорошо, потому что Дик уже был готов захлебнуться слюной.

— Один в сутки. Но сначала поешь.

Перед Диком опустилась миска, до краев полная густым мясным бульоном. Джейсон еще от всей души сыпанул туда какой-то желтой крупы, в разы увеличивая сытность блюда. Даже живот сдался и издал тонкое жалобное урчание перед таким искушением. Поэтому, вместо ответа Дик с жадностью принялся за еду, едва дождавшись ложки. Бульон почти обжигал губы, и этот жар, попав в желудок, растекался по телу приятным теплом и блаженством. От вкуса же хотелось стонать и плакать, потому что словами Дик просто не мог описать, как хорошо ему было в этот момент. Но еда вскоре закончилась, и Дик был вынужден расстаться с миской и ложкой. Обычно он бы попросил добавки, но желание спать пересилило грех чревоугодия. Заметив это, Джейсон забрал у Дика приборы и отошел к начавшей ржаветь раковине.

— Ты действительно Джейсон? — Наконец-то нарушил молчание Дик, решившись задать мучивший его вопрос. Спрашивать, почему только один вопрос в день он не рискнул. Ну а вдруг Джей примет его за Вопрос и не даст задать второй, более важный?

— Смотря что ты под этим подразумеваешь. — Джейсон вздохнул и открыл кран, даже не удосужившись закатать рукава толстовки. Трубы коротко взвыли, заставив Дика вздрогнуть, и в раковину выплеснулось немного черной жижи, сменившейся ржавчиной, а потом уже и нормальной водой. — Да, я Джейсон Тодд. У меня нет возможности доказать тебе это прямо сейчас анализом ДНК или еще чем, но я всегда честно отвечаю на заданные Вопросы. В конце-концов, это моя работа, и я ценю свою репутацию.

Дик в недоумении поднял брови, хоть Джейсон уж точно никак не мог спиной углядеть выражение его лица.

— Потом поймешь, — Джейсон раздраженно дернул плечом, не обращая внимания на то, как быстро темнеют и набухают от влаги его рукава. — С другой стороны, я не тот Джейсон Тодд, которого ты помнишь. Прошлый Джейсон остался в своем времени, когда как я живу в настоящем, и по сути являюсь другим Джейсоном, чем он. И говоря о других — существует бесконечное число параллельных миров и отрезков времени, в которых тоже существует Джейсон Тодд…

— Хватит, хватит! — Дик взмолился, когда Джейсона окончательно понесло в какую-то научную-фантастику без остановки в ближайшем будущем. — Я… Я верю тебе. Я верю, что ты настоящий Джейсон. Мой Джей-джей.

Джейсон замолчал и выключил кран. Оставив посуду сушится на подносе вместо того, чтобы вытереть, он обернулся к Дику и выжидающе на него уставился. Он стоял, выпрямив спину, но безвольно опустив руки с мокрыми рукавами, а взгляд его блекло-голубых глаз стал пустым, но в то же время хищным. Дику стало не по себе, и он поспешил нарушить молчание:

— Почему только один вопрос?

— Вопрос или Вопрос? — Уточнил Джейсон, уже стоящий в более естественной позе, опершись бедром о тумбу и скрестив руки с совершенно сухими рукавами на груди. Миски с ложкой, как заметил Дик, тоже на подносе не оказалось. Черт побери, насколько Дика вымотали эти нервы, если с трех дней без сна сознание творит с ним такие чудеса.

— Во всяком случае, ты можешь спокойно задавать вопросы, в пределах разумного конечно. Не все знания одинаково безопасны для жизни в Найт-Вэйле. А вот Вопрос только один. Таковы правила.

— И кто устанавливает эти правила? — Дик хмыкнул и устало потер глаза. Потом не удержался и широко зевнул.

— Хоть бы рот прикрыл, — Джейсон поморщился и перестал быть Джейсоном. Белая кожа стала провалом в тьму, черные волосы стали пятном яркого сияния, а черты лица смазались, пока не осталось только три чудовищных глаза, и Дик усерднее начал моргать. 

— Правила устанавливаю я, — продолжил совершенно нормальный, привычный глазу Джей. Насколько вообще можно так говорить о человеке, который умер маленьким мальчиком, и спустя десять лет ты увидел его взрослым человеком, и знаешь его целых несколько часов. — Это моя работа, Дикки. Если я буду рассказывать всю важную информацию за один заход, у меня не останется клиентов.

— И я тоже клиент? — Дик улыбнулся, хоть челюсть и сводило желанием снова зевнуть. 

— Нет, иначе бы я потребовал деньги, — Джейсон фыркнул и, поманив Дика за собой пальцем, вышел с кухни. — Но правила одинаковые для всех. А теперь бери свой телефон и звони домой.

— Командовать — тоже твоя работа? — Спросил Дик, поспешив за ним. — И у меня телефон в сумке! А сумка в машине!

И едва не врезался в Джейсона, стоящего посередине комнаты с черной дорожной сумкой в одной руке и телефоном в другой. Которые, Дик точно помнил, никто не забирал из машины.

— Командовать тобой — это моё хобби, — со вздохом буркнул Джей в ответ на отвисшую челюсть Дика и вручил ему телефон. — Какой идиот держит телефон в сумке?

— Я не люблю, когда мне звонят за рулем… — Дик пробормотал и уставился на телефон в руке. Это точно был его айфон, с маленькой царапиной на корпусе под прозрачным чехлом и стикером с мультяшным Бэтменом. — Он же был под замком, как ты?..

Вопрос так и остался недосказанным, потому что, подняв голову Дик увидел, что Джейсона с ним больше нет. А еще Дик заметил, что в квартире стояла гробовая тишина.

— Джейсон? — Дик неуверенно позвал, сжимая телефон в руке. Собственный голос показался слишком громким.

Сбоку от Дика с громким скрипом открылась доселе незаметная дверь в цвет пожелтевших обоев. Резко обернувшись, Дик уставился на нее и вздрогнул, увидев лишь черный провал вместо комнаты. Казалось, что там что-то шевелилось, медленно переставляя непропорционально вытянутые конечности, перекатывая раздутое тело…

— В кладовке нет ничего интересного. 

Дик вскрикнул и отскочил, в прыжке разворачиваясь к источнику звука. С колотящимся сердцем, он был готов драться до последнего, лишь бы выжить. Но Джейсон только поднял левую бровь, всем своим видом показывая насколько он не впечатлен. 

— Я! Ты! Джейсон! — Дик попытался выразить свой испуг, возмущение и описать происходящее, но словарный запас его почему-то предал. Все, что он мог, так это дико жестикулировать сначала в сторону Джея, а потом в сторону кладовки. Уже закрытой.

— Хоть смс отправь, что добрался живой и здоровый, — Джейсон вздохнул, закатывая глаза и не делая ничего, чтобы успокоить Дика. 

Звук, который издал Дик, можно описать только как тяжелое, грудное «Мхнгврррр!». Он сопровождался болезненно-напряженным выражением лица и резким рывком рук в сторону пожелтевшего от времени потолка. Джейсон не впечатлился и в этот раз.

— Можешь сначала принять душ, конечно, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил он, немного склонив голову к плечу. — Пойдем, покажу как и что там работает.

Смирившись, а скорее не желая снова оставаться одному, пока недосып играет с ним такие злые шутки, Дик поспешил за Джейсоном. Тот уже ушел вперед, снова не давая Дику ни ответить, ни даже подумать.

— Знаешь, было бы хорошо, если бы ты перестал от меня бегать, — не выдержал Дик, догоняя Джейсона у кладовки и стараясь не сильно от него отставать. — Это было мило только когда ты был маленький и с короткими ножками!

Джейсон так резко остановился, что Дик не успел ничего сделать и врезался в него. Это было как уткнуться в стену: большую, теплую и дышащую. О которую хотелось опереться, спрятаться от окружающего мира, закрыть глаза и погрузиться в долгий сон, зная, что больше ничего тебя не обидит. Дик даже почти это сделал, прижимая ладони и лоб к спине Джея. 

— Ты помнишь? — Не оборачиваясь и даже не шевелясь, спросил Джей, и Дик спохватился, отпрянул, растирая руками лицо. 

— Конечно помню, — выдохнул Дик, справившись с нахлынувшей сонливостью при помощи стыда. — Я всегда помнил… Я всё помню о тебе, Крылышко. 

Когда Джейсон обернулся, Дику показалось, что смотря в его глаза, он видит океан. Безграничную хрустально-чистую синеву. Теплую. Ласковую.

— Прости, я постараюсь ходить медленнее, — Джейсон улыбнулся, и что-то ёкнуло у Дика в груди. — Ведь это у тебя теперь короткие ножки, Дикки. 

— Эй!

Стоило только дать Джею возможность, как он испортил весь момент. Да еще и Дика подколол. И даже стукнуть себя не дал, снова ринувшись вперед, как ужаленный. Пройдя ещё совсем немного, хоть и прилично для такой маленькой квартиры, Джейсон открыл одну из двух дверей и жестом пригласил Дика войти. 

И явно правильно, потому что в крохотной ванной они вдвоем могли развернуться, только закинув кого-то в ванную. В которой тоже явно было бы тесновато для взрослого мужчины, даже если пользоваться прикрученным к ней душем. Да и в остальном комната не сильно отличалась от всей остальной квартиры: внутри все было старым, пожелтевшим, со следами добротного использования и ржавчины. Удивительным было висящее над раковиной зеркало в абсолютно идеальном состоянии. Оно казалось действительно новым и даже чувствовалось новым. 

С трудом оторвав взгляд от зеркала, Дик еще раз оглянулся, но уже в поисках чистых вещей для себя. Собранная в путешествие пижама вместе с туалетными принадлежностями обнаружилась сверху корзины для белья, прямо под умывальником. Стоило бы отругать Джейсона за то, что полез в его вещи, но Дик честно признался себе, что сил не осталось. Даже на раздражение.

— Дергаешь вон тот рычажок, чтобы переключить на душ, — прервал дальнейшие размышления Джей. Он встал на пороге у Дика за спиной, не заходя в ванную, но даже так стало тесно. — Горячая слева, холодная справа, как сам видишь. И обязательно задерни штору.

Дик кивнул и жестом показал Джейсону, что тот свободен дать ему полчаса наедине с собой и горячей водой. Благо брат правильно воспринял судорожное помахивание руками в сторону двери и ушел, закрыв за собой дверь. 

Оставшись в относительной тишине и спокойствии, Дик подозрительно посмотрел на зеркало, а потом повернулся к нему спиной. Телефон он все так же сжимал в руке, поэтому было достаточно легко разблокировать его и войти в контакты. Одно нажатие на экран, и Брюс почти сразу ответил на звонок.

— Дик? Дик, ты в порядке? Где—

Для человека извне голос Брюса показался бы спокойным и ровным, но их семья уже давно научилась читать между строк и непонятных звуков. Тот факт, что Брюс задавал все эти вопросы, а не отвлеченно мычал в трубку уже многое говорило Дику.

— Все хорошо, — поспешил прервать отца Дик. — Я уже в Найт-Вэйле. Джей… Он меня встретил. 

Брюс замолчал. Потом громко выдохнул в трубку.

— Ты полностью попал три дня назад. Никто не мог отследить тебя. А твой телефон перестал существовать.

— Но вот он я, и звоню тебе. Мы ожидали чего-то подобного, помнишь? И что значит «никто»?

Долгая пауза. Потом Брюс что-то пробурчал, и Дик улыбнулся так, что заболели щеки. Он был готов поклясться, что услышал «Я позвонил Кларку».

— Ты говорил о Джейсоне, — уже громче сказал Брюс, явно не желая обсуждать дальше тему Супермена.

— Да, он… Ты не представляешь, как он вырос, — начал говорить Дик, не зная, на самом деле, что говорить. Он слишком мало знал, чтобы судить и решать. — Но это Джейсон, наш Джейсон. Ошибки быть не может.

— Ты же знаешь, что тест ДНК не всегда дает правдивые результаты.

— Я помню ту историю с клонами и вживленной памятью. — Дик вздохнул, закатывая глаза. Брюс и его вечные лекции, словно Дику девять лет. — Верь мне, хорошо? Это Джей, и я обязательно верну его домой. Просто верь мне!

Брюс снова создал неуютную паузу. Дик аж напрягся, вслушиваясь в тишину в динамике.

— Хорошо. Но, Дик? Если что-то пойдет не так — возвращайся немедленно.

Дик изо всех сил сжал зубы, чтобы не огрызнуться. Посчитал до десяти. Вспомнил, что Брюс просто иначе не умеет и действительно переживает, если командует, как маленьким. И только тогда ответил:

— Как скажешь, Б. Привет Альфреду и остальным. Спокойной ночи? Тут очень поздно, и реально хочется спать.

— Спокойной ночи, сын.

— А без своего брата я отсюда не уеду, Брюс, — сказал Дик в пустоту законченного разговора и опустил телефон. — Даже если это будет стоить мне жизни.

Пустота не ответила. Только в зеркале за спиной Дика появилась и тут же исчезла фигура старой женщины без лица.


	3. ГЛАВА ВТОРАЯ

_О разговорах вместо завтрака, пропавшей комнате для гостей и вещах, которые вовсе вчера не померещились тебе, Дик_  
  
Проснувшись, Дик не спешил открывать глаза. Отчасти потому, что все еще хотелось спать. И отчасти потому, что Брюс всегда учил сначала проверить свое окружение, а уж потом решать, стоит ему «просыпаться», или нет.   
  
В комнате жарко. Но это не удушливое одеяло готэмского лета. Сухой, терпкий жар раскаленного песка и камня.   
  
Грубая простыня на жестком матрасе. Мягкая подушка, от которой ничем не пахнет. Махровое покрывало, съехавшее во сне до самых бедер. Размеренное тик-так настенных часов. Рокот проезжающей под окнами машины.   
  
Чужая постель. Чужая комната. Чужой дом. Чужой город. Найт-Вэйл. Джейсон. Не сон.   
  
Дик распахнул глаза.  
  
Ничего не изменилось. Комната так и осталась комнатой, полупустой и жаркой, постель — постелью, а часы продолжали свое вечное тик-так. Никто не нападал и даже не собирался. Дик был один в совершенно нормальной, пустой комнате. Он медленно сел, помогая себе руками, и оглянулся еще раз. Когда ничего снова не изменилось, разве что обнаружился телефон, Дик посмотрел на себя. На нем была именно та пижама, которую он брал в дорогу: поношенная футболка с символом Супермена и мягкие спортивные штаны. Что уже было хорошо. Чувствовал себя Дик тоже нормально. Насколько вообще можно чувствовать себя, впервые поспав и сытно поев за последние три дня. Хотя вот есть уже снова хотелось, и если бы не жара, то Дик наверняка бы проснулся от голода. Да и следов употребления каких-либо наркотиков он у себя не заметил.  
  
Все было нормально. Обыденно. Так почему, когда какой-то незнакомый мужик сказал «Эге-гей, я Джейсон!» — Дик поверил ему? Без вопросов и тени сомнения. Даже сейчас было сложно осознавать, почему Дик не должен был доверять незнакомцу с дороги. Стоило на секунду отвлечься, и он тут же забывал о чем беспокоился. Вот что было ненормально. Словно какая-то магия заставляла нерациональную часть его сознания безоговорочно верить. Интересно, чувствовали ли Брюс и Альфред тот же конфликт, что чувствовал сейчас Дик?  
  
Со вздохом Дик встал с кровати. Взяв телефон в руку и оставив постель как есть, он вышел из комнаты, стараясь придать себе беззаботный вид.   
  
Гостиная была пуста и не сильно изменилась в дневном свете. Дверь в комнату Джея была закрыта, на кухню же двери не было вообще никакой. Оттуда уже доносился запах чего-то жареного, тихое шипение, бульканье чайника и прочие звуки, которые обычно сопровождают готовку завтрака. В проходе Дик хорошо видел Джейсона (того, кто назвал себя Джейсоном). Тот стоял у плиты, переворачивая что-то на сковородке деревянной лопаткой, одетый в одни джинсы и передник. Без толстовки, и вообще чего-либо, что могло скрывать фигуру, Дик смог наконец-то рассмотреть поджарое тело, заметные мышцы и еще больше перманентных рисунков на коже. Брюс сам не имел татуировок и никогда не разрешал их своим детям, как и всё остальное, что могло поставить под угрозу тайну их личности. Конечно, это не остановило семнадцатилетнего Дика в порыве обиды, а двадцатипятилетний Дик потом выводил лазером слоника на внутренней стороне бедра, почти у самого паха. Пережитый стыд и бледное пятно на смуглой коже — еще одна причина по которой Дик очень не любил себя-младшего. Но одно дело маленький рисунок в довольно интимном месте, и совершенно другое — глаз посреди лба и фиолетовая вязь из глазищ, пастей, щупалец и странных знаков от запястья до плеча.  
  
— Ты еще долго меня рассматривать будешь? — Неожиданно спросил у него Джейсон, даже не поворачивая головы.  
  
Дик едва не вздрогнул от неожиданности, а потом через силу улыбнулся.  
  
— Нельзя?  
  
— Можно, — Джейсон, или тот, кто им прикидывался, неопределенно пожал плечом, и набитое на нём щупальце словно шевельнулось, вытягивая и втягивая присоски. — Только давай ты за стол сначала сядешь, завтрак уже почти готов.  
  
— И ты доверишь мне свою спину? — Спросил Дик и, тем не менее, послушно зашел на кухню и сел на свое вчерашнее место за столом.   
  
Странный сюрреалистичный рукав Джейсона, как оказалось, не заканчивался на плече, а переползал на спину, скаля клыки и тараща глаза, от шеи и до пояса джинсов, а оттуда — и на вторую руку. Окинув все это безобразие долгим взглядом, Дик уставился на крупный глаз между лопаток, вписанный в треугольник. По бокам от него наискось расположились кривые зубастые ухмылки, и от всего этого рисунка стало как-то не по себе.   
  
— Я как-то не беспокоюсь по этому поводу. А вот ты явно мне не доверяешь. Я такой подозрительный, Дикки?  
  
Дику показалось, что глаз ему подмигнул. Или моргнул. Можно ли вообще подмигнуть одним глазом? Шумно вдохнув, Дик потер глаза и снова уставился на татуировку.  
  
— Давай мы поедим сначала, а? — Как-то жалобно попросил он, копчиком чуя, что слишком рано для каких-либо серьезных разговоров. И моргающих глаз между лопаток.  
  
— Как прикажешь, — Джейсон покладисто согласился и выключил газ. — Я удивлен, что ты не боишься яда в еде.  
  
— Ты бы мог отравить меня ещё вчера. — Дик сказал и изо всех сил зажмурился. — И мог сделать со мной все что угодно во сне.  
  
Чем дольше он смотрел на спину Джейсона (того, кто им назывался!), тем сильнее ему казалось, что татуировка живая. Как оптическая иллюзия, она начинала двигаться: глаза моргали и смотрели из стороны в сторону, щупальца сжимались и вытягивались, рты кривились и скалились, а странные знаки-письмена ползли по коже, как уродливые насекомые. Но стоило моргнуть, как все замирало, и Дик не мог сказать, изменилось ли что-то или нет. С каким бы умыслом Джей не бил этот рисунок, но придумал его явно мастер. Хоть и явно помешанный.  
  
— Дик, был бы смысл делать тест ДНК — я бы уже вез тебя в ближайшую лабораторию. Игра в двадцать вопросов тоже тебя не переубедит. Что ты от меня хочешь?  
  
Голос Джейсона прозвучал как-то совсем устало. Словно он в сотый, тысячный раз втолковывал маленькому ребенку, что сувать пальцы в розетку — бо-бо-бо. Это… Это откровенно выбесило Дика. Его брат умер десять лет назад, и всего несколько дней назад выяснилось, что не такой уж он и мертвый, и они все прошляпили этот момент и потеряли его дважды. А этот человек смеет называться его именем, да ещё и причитать, когда ему не верят!  
  
— Я от тебя хочу?! — Дик рявкнул, распахивая глаза. — Я от тебя хочу?! Ты хоть подумал, что делаешь со мной, с моей семьей?!!  
  
Чужой человек с голубыми глазами дернулся от неожиданности и с громким стуком уронил тарелку с яичницей и беконом на стол. Он выглядел удивленным, даже испуганным, и Дик осекся. Что-то внутри, не сердце — глубже, серьезнее, что тонким колокольчиком пело «Джей, Джей, мой Джей» — сжалось, отдавая болью и стыдом. Повисло неловкое, напряженное молчание.   
  
— Я… — Дик попытался что-то сказать, но Джейсон резко махнул на него рукой.   
  
Потом быстрым шагом вышел из кухни и скрылся из виду. Загремел чем-то в дальней стороне гостиной. В коридоре? Чувствуя себя премерзко, Дик уже думал встать и пойти за ним, как Джейсон (не Джейсон) вернулся. Покусывая нижнюю губу, совсем как один кудрявый маленький Робин, он дрожащими пальцами схватил Дика за правую руку и что-то силой вложил в ладонь, тут же отступая на шаг. Что-то холодное, металлическое и прямоугольное. Дик раскрыл ладонь.  
  
Пряжка от ремня. Старая, потертая. Исцарапанная в одном углу. С клеймом любимого ателье Брюса на внутренней стороне.   
  
Дик словно снова оказался перед неправильно-маленьким гробом. Увидел разорванную обивку крышки. Царапины на дереве. Следы старой, давно засохшей крови.   
  
Пряжка с громким стуком упала на пол.  
  
— Я даже забыл, что она у меня осталась, — глухо сказал Джей, (Крылышко, мой!) и Дика затошнило. Мир потемнел, закружился, ухнул под громкое биение собственного сердца. — Она мне тогда жизнь спасла. Она и Эрика. Черт, а ведь мог ещё вчера показать.  
  
Дик захотел потерять сознание. Рассмеяться. Заплакать. Ударить себя. Но мир загородил белый передник, а на плечи легли широкие ладони, и Дик, издав звук смертельно раненого, изо всех сил вцепился в Джейсона. Дернул к себе, вжался сам, да так, что стул под ним жалобно скрипнул. Прижав ухо к ребрам Джейсона, Дик слышал быстрое тук-тук-тук его сердца, и как прерывисто он дышит. Ладонями ощущал тепло голой кожи и вдыхал незнакомый, но родной запах.  
  
Рациональная часть сознания заткнулась, получив хоть какое-то доказательство, и Дик наконец-то полностью осознал, что Джейсон живой. Джейсон тут, у него в руках. В какой-то момент, как поднимающаяся над скалами волна, эти эмоции выплеснулись мириадами «Прости», «Крылышко» и «Господи». Дик говорил, не разбирая собственных слов, а грудь Джея под его щекой дергалась и замирала безо всякого ритма, вздрагивала. Иногда из неё вырывался протяжный звук, полный боли. Потом волна сошла на нет, и Дик замолчал, облизывая сухие губы неповоротливым языком и Джейсон задышал глубоко и ровно, а их руки и спины явно болели от столь неудобной позы. И в случае Дика — онемел зад.  
  
— Завтрак пошёл по пизде, — хрипло буркнул Джейсон, и Дик поморщился от мата. Слышал бы его сейчас Альфред. — Предлагаю вернуться в постель, а потом попробовать еще раз.  
  
Предложение казалось рациональным: есть совершенно расхотелось, а эмоциональная усталость порой была куда хуже физической. Поэтому Дик кивнул. Потом, после неловкой паузы перестал прижиматься к Джею, как кот к теплой батарее посреди зимы. Еще одним усилием заставил себя разжать руки. И тут же вместо этого схватил брата за пальцы. Джейсон выдал на это ворчащий звук, похожий на голубиное воркование, но осмысленного ничего так и не сказал. Переждав еще некоторое время в нерешительности, Дик все же заставил себя подняться. Он повел Джея к комнатам, крепко держа его длинные холодные пальцы в своих руках. Неловко и медленно, всеми силами отдаляя тот момент, когда придется отпустить и разойтись по разным комнатам.  
  
Только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что двери в гостевую спальню больше не существует.  
  
— Что?.. — Неверяще выдохнул Дик, смотря на то место, где до этого была темно-коричневая дверь. Только полчаса назад, может чуточку больше, он вышел из этой двери, а теперь на её месте была гладкая бежевая стена. — Какого чёрта?  
  
— Твоя комната решила исчезнуть, что еще, — ответил ему Джейсон таким тоном, словно говорил о чем-то совершенно обыденном. Как о восходе солнца. — Повезло, что не с тобой вместе.  
  
— Исчезла? Джейсон, комнаты просто так не исчезают! — Дик воскликнул, поворачиваясь к Джею. Но тот только улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Найт-Вэйл, Дикки.  
  
— Джей, я серьёзно! Это тебе не Гарри Поттер!  
  
— Нет, конечно. — Джейсон вздохнул, и теперь уже он потянул Дика к своей комнате. — В Гарри Поттере твои вещи бы можно было как-то вернуть. И давай не говорить о нем, Роулинг запрещена городским советом.   
  
От такого заявления Дик даже растерялся сначала — как это, Роулинг запрещена? А потом он осознал, что, во-первых, исчезли все его вещи, кроме пижамы и телефона, так и оставшегося лежать на кухонном столе, а во-вторых — комната Джея. В отличие от гостевой, спальня брата была за когда-то белой дверью, отчего их невозможно было спутать. В таких же желтых тонах времени и песка, как и остальная квартира, такая же маленькая, с высоким потолком, но особенная. Россыпь красных вещей. Незастеленная кровать на двоих. Толстовка, одна, вторая, третья, на спинке одного стула. Тяжёлый мужской запах с нотами апельсина и корицы. Комната, впитавшая в себя все то, что было эссенцией Джейсона Тодда.  
  
«Джей, Джейсон, мой», — снова болезненно пропело что-то у Дика в груди.  
  
— Полежи со мной, — выпалил он, даже сам не зная почему. И добавил, когда Джейсон удивленно поднял брови, — пожалуйста.   
  
— Хорошо, думаю нам хватит места. Только пусти меня, ладно? Я хочу раздеться.  
  
Разжать пальцы, держащие Джея за руку, было подобно пытке. Почти физическая боль пронзила Дика, и он непроизвольно хныкнул. Тихо и жалобно, не отрывая ни на секунду взгляда от брата. Даже не моргая. Потому что теперь, когда Дик пришел к полному осознанию и принятию, что перед ним настоящий Джейсон, он не мог с ним расстаться. Казалось, что стоит перестать чувствовать Джея, видеть его, хоть на мгновение — и он исчезнет, как сон. Глупый страх, но ведь как-то исчезла комната вместе с вещами Дика. Происшествие, которое Джейсон совершенно явно не собирался объяснять.   
  
Дошло до того, что, стянув передник и джинсы, Джейсон насильно усадил Дика на кровать, бухнулся рядом и повалил их обоих поверх бордового покрывала. Рассмеявшись, Дик легко шлепнул его по боку, а потом заерзал, пока с ногами не сел в постели. Джейсон же так и остался лежать, почти касаясь ногами пола, и без передника Дику открывался прекрасный вид на темно-зеленый камешек на кожаном шнурке меж острых ключиц, мускулистую грудь, плоский живот, широкий таз и округлые бедра.  
  
— Ты снова пялишься, — тихо проворчал Джейсон, смотря на Дика снизу вверх с едва уловимой улыбкой.  
  
— Ты вырос. — Больше ничем другим Дик не мог оправдать свое несостояние отвести взгляд от бледной кожи. Такой ровной и гладкой, пересекаемой только линиями татуировки и черной тканью боксеров.   
  
— Это случается и с лучшими из нас. Ты в порядке?  
  
Дик кивнул, почему-то не в силах сглотнуть ком, возникший в горле. Он положил дрожащую руку на грудь Джейсона, широко раздвигая пальцы. Собственная кожа казалась смуглой, с белой полоской старого, ещё из цирка, шрама. Грубой, от постоянных тренировок с эскримами, когда как мягкое бух-бух под ней казалось таким хрупким.  
  
Джей извернулся, пытаясь посмотреть на свою грудь, но сдался и фыркнул. Откинул голову назад, обнажая горло, и закрыл глаза.   
  
— Ищешь шрамы? Их нет. Супер медицина от найт-вэйлсковской больницы.  
  
— Я про них даже не подумал, — Дик выдохнул, наконец-то справившись с собой, и погладил большим пальцем камешек, висящий у Джея на шее. Он был похож на кровавую яшму с вкраплениями такого алого оттенка, что они казались свежими каплями артериальной крови. Странный выбор для украшения. — Найт-Вэйл, да? Расскажи мне о нем, Джей.  
  
Что-то изменилось. В воздухе не запахло ни серой, ни озоном, не грянул гром, но Дик явственно ощутил перемену. Атмосфера в комнате сгустилась, потяжелела так, что поднялись волосы на руках, а ладонь на груди Джейсона прошибло тысячей иголочек.  
  
Вопрос. Дик понял, что он задал Вопрос.  
  
— Найт-Вэйл, Дик, это сраная аномалия. — Джейсон даже не шевельнулся и не удосужился открыть глаза. — Словно Стивен Кинг и Нил Гейман построили в Симсах городок, а потом просто… Не выключили игру.  
  
Дик мягко рассмеялся от такого сравнения. А потом задумался. Нахмурился. Сильнее вжал ладонь в грудь Джейсона, чувствуя, как упругая мягкость мышц сменяется каменной твердостью от ответного напряжения.  
  
— Несуществующий город, огни над ним — это не магия?  
  
— Нет. Это просто Найт-Вэйл. Пузырек странности на грани реальности, которую весь нормальный мир отрицает. Как здоровый организм отторгает болезнь. Вспомни Бермудский треугольник, Zonа del Silencio, Клингтон-Роуд — все те места, в которых случается что-то необъяснимо странное даже для нас. И Найт-Вэйл занимает среди них первое место.  
  
— Джей, ты еще Тунгусский метеорит вспомни, — сказал Дик, чувствуя, как от напряжения заболели скулы и непроизвольно дернулось правое колено. Боясь сделать больно он убрал руку с груди Джея и сжал в кулак, пока ногти больно не врезались в ладонь. — Уже давно доказано, что—  
  
— Твоя комната исчезла, — спокойно перебил Джейсон и сел к нему лицом, открывая глаза. Дик на мгновение удивился, какие у него светлые карие глаза, словно жидкое золото. А потом Джей продолжил говорить, и Дика прошиб холодный пот. — В мою квартиру не проникает свет фонарей, а Штука в кладовке перепугала тебя до усрачки. Ты же не мог думать, что всё это — галлюцинации от недосыпа?   
  
Дик открыл рот, но ответ потерялся где-то между мозгом и языком. От льда, сковавшего грудь, стало тяжело дышать, а кровь застучала в ушах с такой силой, что он перестал слышать что-либо ещё. Дик видел, как Джей открывает рот, говоря что-то, может, спрашивая. Он выглядел встревоженным, потом испуганным.  
  
Лицо Дика бросило в жар, и мир потемнел. А может потемнела только кожа Джейсона, превращаясь в пятно тьмы. И три горящих фиолетовых глаза смотрели на него с гладкого, как яйцо, лица без единой черты. Дик попытался вдохнуть, может закричать, но не смог заставить ребра шевельнулся даже самую малость. Словно в замедленной съёмке, чёрную гладь лица не-Джея рассекла трещина на том месте, где у людей обычно находится рот. Светясь, как и глаза, она ширилась, а потом раскрылась бесконечным провалом в космос, и целые вселенные сияли между длинных, загнутых и чертовски острых зубов.  
  
Дик полной грудью вдохнул запах апельсина с корицей и потерял сознание.


	4. ГЛАВА ТРЕТЬЯ

_О старших братьях, телефонах и кладбищенской истории, которая случилась на самом деле_  
  
Было непонятно, проснулся Дик рано, или наоборот, слишком поздно. В комнате ещё стоял полумрак, а на другой стороне кровати, отгородившись подушкой, всё ещё спал Джейсон. Но фонари на улице уже не горели, и небо в окне было окрашено в темно-персиковый цвет, отдавая кислинкой на языке.   
  
Что-то явственно шевельнулось на полу комнаты, на самой грани осознания. Дик напрягся, приподнял голову, но тут же уронил обратно на подушку. Штука. Это всего лишь была Штука, которая прячется в тенях. Джейсон вчера говорил о них, после того как привел Дика в чувство и насильно посадил есть. Дик даже особо не сопротивлялся: он был голоден, еда была вкусной, а заедать нервное потрясение любит почти каждый. В итоге Дик ел, а Джейсон расхаживал с незажженной сигаретой, обмотавшись покрывалом, и говорил. О Штуках в тенях. О старухе без лица, что тайно живёт в твоём доме. О том, как солнце иногда забывает взойти, а иногда садится на севере. О том, что все странное в Найт-Вэйле — нормально, и нечего из-за этого падать в обморок и так его, Джея, пугать. Закончил он ровно в тот момент, когда опустела тарелка: замолк на полуслове и унес посуду в мойку, жестом посылая Дика в гостиную. Больше они ни о чем не говорили, предпочтя провести остаток дня и вечер за просмотром всех частей Звездных Войн. И как уснули — Дик не помнил.   
  
Штука снова шевельнулась, перебирая тонкими-тонкими ножками, и Дик поспешил отвернуться от неё. Мало ли, что у этой дряни на уме. Зато теперь в его поле зрения во всей красе предстала голая спина Джейсона. Белая кожа, округлые мышцы, переплетение фиолетовых линий… Дику аж пришлось сглотнуть слюну, так сильно ему захотелось придвинуться ближе и укусить Джея.   
  
«Мой, хороший, мой», — как-то по-другому заурчало нечто в глубине души Дика.  
  
Укусил Дик в итоге себя, за щеку, прогоняя странные желания подальше. А потом протянул руку и провел пальцами по одному из щупалец на плече у брата. От него перешел к другому, спускаясь ниже. Остановился у глаза, вписанного в треугольник между лопатками. Огладил контур, не решаясь дотронуться самого глаза. Почему-то казалось, что Джею от этого будет больно.  
  
— Подушка не помогла, да? — Неожиданно спросил Джей, даже не шевельнувшись. Дик напрягся от неожиданности, но не отпрянул. Наоборот, выдохнул и придвинулся ближе, убирая руку с его спины.  
  
— Словно такая жалкая преграда могла оградить тебя от нежностей Грейсона, как говорит Дэмиен.  
  
Джейсон заворочался, поворачиваясь лицом к Дику. Он хмурился, глядя сонными сине-зелеными глазами, и Дик пожалел, что между ними оказалась зажата дурацкая подушка.   
  
— Дэмиен?  
  
Дику потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять суть вопроса. Потом накатило осознание, что Джейсон не просто десять лет был вдали от них. Он был полностью отрезан от семьи и не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что происходило в Готэме. Так же, как и они не знали о том, что произошло с Джеем за это время.   
  
— Я должен тебя поздравить, — улыбнулся Дик, стараясь не подать виду, что огорчен. Столько времени упущено без возможности наверстать. — Ты теперь старший брат.  
  
Почему Джей не позвонил им раньше? Почему никто не заметил его возвращение? Почему Дика не было на Земле, когда Джейсон решил убежать? Почему Дик не мог быть хорошим братом, а Брюс — хорошим отцом, когда это было нужно? Столько вопросов, столько вещей, которые так хотелось исправить. Всего немного усилий, и Тиму с Дэми не пришлось бы расти в тени стеклянной витрины с окровавленным костюмом.   
  
— Брюс еще кого-то усыновил? — Джейсон даже не выглядел растерянным, спрашивая это. Словно всегда ожидал такого от своего приемного отца.  
  
— Тима и Кассандру. И принял в наши ряды Стефани и Дюка. У них просто родители живы еще. А Дэми его родной и самый младший. Ему правда уже девятнадцать.  
  
— А я тут думал, что Брюс всю жизнь будет пиздострадать и сексуально изнемогать по Супермену. — Сказал Джейсон, а потом перевернулся на спину и улыбнулся, закрывая глаза предплечьем. — Черт, старший брат. Ну, какой из меня старший брат, Дикки?  
  
— Наверное, такой же, как и из меня поначалу. — Дик воспользовался моментом и вытянул зажатую между ними подушку, занимая её место у Джея под боком. — Удивленный, испуганный и весь такой «о Боже, что же делать, что же делать».   
  
— Это лечится, о доктор Дик?  
  
— Нет. — Честно ответил Дик, почти прижавшись лбом к плечу брата. Глубоко вдохнул его слабый цитрусовый запах и пояснил:  
  
— Просто в какой-то момент окружающим начинает казаться, что ты понимаешь, что делаешь. А ты все так же не знаешь, что тебе делать со свалившимся на голову счастьем.   
  
— Но тем не менее, ты их любишь? — Улыбка Джея дрогнула.  
  
— Больше всего на свете. Моя семья — моё всё. Я же поехал за одним маленьким засранцем в Найт-Вэйл?   
  
Джейсон рассмеялся. Тихо и влажно. И Дику не нужно было видеть глаза брата, когда слёзы в них было так отчетливо слышно. Он обнял Джея, протискивая одну руку ему под шею, а второй притягивая к себе за талию.  
  
— Почему ты не позвонил нам раньше, Крылышко? — Прошептал Дик, почти касаясь губами волос Джейсона.  
  
— Дик, я не звонил вам. У меня даже городского телефона нет. — Джейсон убрал руку от глаз и как-то совсем жалобно посмотрел на Дика. — Просто в один прекрасный день я очнулся у окна с телефонной трубкой у уха и услышал Брюса.  
  
Он явно изо всех сил сдерживал слезы, хоть глаза уже и так были подозрительно влажными. Ещё одно доказательство того, что в руках у Дика не чужой человек: маленький Джей тоже очень эмоционально на все реагировал.  
  
— А мобильный, Джей? — Дик почувствовал, как по спине пробежали мурашки от признания брата. Если подумать, он действительно не видел ни одного телефона в квартире, кроме своего мобильного. Как и часов, мерный звук которых было отчётливо слышно.   
  
— Сначала просто резал мне пальцы, когда я пробовал вас набирать, — выдохнул Джейсон, и Дик немного отстранился, рассматривая его устало-серьезное лицо. — Потом он начал отращивать ноги и убегать, после чего я перестал это делать.   
  
— Ты шутишь, да? — Спросил Дик, правда уже ни на что особо не надеясь.  
  
— Нет. Могу даже как-то показать.   
  
Дик замолчал, не зная что сказать. Вопросов стало только больше, но все они были какими-то бесформенными, не до конца осознанными. Вся ситуация была паршивой до невозможности, и Дик не знал, что ему делать. То есть, он абсолютно точно знал, что не уедет из Найт-Вэйла без Джейсона. Но как подвести брата к этому разговору? Джей жил в этом городе почти десять лет, у него был дом, работа, друзья, наверное. И все, наверное, такое же чокнутое, как и сам город. А если ему тут нравилось жить? Неужели придется связывать и везти в багажнике?  
  
— Джей—  
  
— Дик, — оборвал его Джейсон, а потом сел на кровати, выпутываясь из объятий. — Я не знаю, какому Древнему Богу ты продал свою печень, чтобы всегда выглядеть, как модель Хьюго Босс, но нам, смертным, по утрам надо как минимум ссать, чистить зубы и пить кофе.  
  
На недоуменное «Ха-а-а?», Джей только дернул плечом и встал, шлепая босыми ногами по паркету в направлении ванной. Точнее, как оказалось, туалета. И Дику стало даже немного стыдно, что все это время он не мог оторвать глаз от его бедер. Кожа на их внутренней стороне казалась такой тонкой, нежной, мягкой…  
  
Дик от всей души ударил себя раскрытой ладонью по щеке. Шлепок вышел громким, и кожу тут же защипало, выметая из головы все странные мысли. Он подумает над этим позже. Намного позже. Никогда. Дик иногда и раньше ловил себя на том, что смотрит на мужчин, но одно дело восхищаться красотой человека, а другое — пялиться на своего брата и хотеть… Хотеть… Кофе. Джей хотел кофе, правильно?   
  
К тому времени, как Джейсон закончил весь свой утренний моцион, набросил домашние штаны с футболкой и вошёл в кухню, распространяя блендаметовый запах мяты, кофе уже было готово. Благо металлическая турка стояла на плите, пачка молотого кофе чуть дальше, а руки у Дика не совсем из жопы росли, как могло показаться по его диете из сухих хлопьев и вьетнамских коробочек. У него просто нет времени на готовку, хорошо? И хлопья очень вкусные. Когда правильные.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что их обычно заливают чем-то? — Джейсон одарил Дика странным взглядом. Налив немного кофе в чашку, он зачем-то разбавил его до краев водой из-под крана и закинул туда две чайные ложки сахара. Тима бы уже удар хватил.  
  
— У тебя в холодильнике только апельсиновое молоко. Кто вообще покупает апельсиновое молоко?  
  
Хотя, наверное, не стоило спрашивать, если Джей пьет такой кофе. Дик даже поморщился, когда он сделал большой глоток и застонал от удовольствия.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Найт-Вэйл, Дикки. В город, где все молоко идет с апельсиновым соком, а апельсиновый сок иногда переносит людей в альтернативную вселенную Улыбающегося Бога. А он улыбается?..  
  
Последнюю фразу Джейсон произнес тихо, смотря в чашку, явно задумавшись и не заметив, что сказал вслух. Решив не уточнять, что же это за божество такое, Дик добыл из пачки еще одну жменю мюслей. Пожевал, собираясь с мыслями и смакуя нежную сладость кукурузных хрустяшек. А потом спросил:  
  
— Как ты вернулся, Джей?  
  
Джейсон тут же вскинул голову и уставился на Дика. Ему даже показалось, что реальность пошла помехами, как старый телевизор со сломанной антенной. Но стоило моргнуть, как все оказалось в полном порядке.   
  
— Решил не дожидаться вечера с Вопросом? — Хмыкнул Джейсон и махнул рукой в сторону гостиной. — Сядь там, я пока себе чего-то поесть найду.   
  
Стоило ожидать, что воскрешение Джейсона не будет котироваться, как обычный вопрос. Но на самом деле, Дик ожидал более эмоциональной реакции. Если его самого передергивало каждый раз, когда он вспоминал царапины на крышке гроба, как же должен чувствовать себя Джейсон? Уж точно не голодным.   
  
Но на всякий случай Дик решил не перечить и покинул кухню, утащив пачку хлопьев с собой. К тому времени, как Джей присоединился к нему, Дик успел удобно пристроиться на диване, замотавшись в покрывало с кровати, опустошить половину пачки и даже немного пожалеть, что вообще спросил.  
  
— Убью за крошки, понял?   
  
Хоть Джейсон и сказал это с очень серьезным лицом, Дик все же решил в это не верить и широко улыбнулся, показывая свои белоснежные зубы. Приличной частью ненастоящие, но это судьба любого виджиланте с открытым лицом без супер-регенерации. Свои зубы Джей в ответ не показал: хмыкнул, ставя на кофейный столик чашку и тарелку с парой самых базовых бутербродов, и передвинул стоящее рядом с диваном кресло. Сев, он оказался лицом к лицу к Дику, и резко стало не до улыбок.  
  
— Вы провели эксгумацию. Это очевидный логический шаг после моего звонка. — Джейсон начал Ответ. Сухо и отстраненно. Словно давал кому-то отчёт, хотя Дик не раз пересматривал записи, где маленький Робин рассказывал Бэтмену о произошедшем голосом Дональда Дака. И сейчас этот контраст казался гигантской пропастью между ним и Джеем. — Так вот. Проснуться в в гробу — непередаваемые ощущения, Дикки.  
  
— Мне очень… — Начал было Дик, но Джей отрицательно мотнул головой, останавливая его. Оставшийся от хлопьев сладковатый привкус стал резко горчить, наполняя рот противной слюной, и Дик заглотнул её вместе с «жаль».   
  
— Всегда одни и те же слова, да Дик? Глупые, бессмысленные, фальшивые слова, которые ни на каплю не облегчают боль. — Сказал Джейсон и криво улыбнулся, поднося чашку к губам. — И не перебивай меня, ладно?  
  
Дик молча кивнул, даже не зная точно, на какой из вопросов ответил. Он поставил рядом с медленно пустеющей тарелкой коробку хлопьев и положил руки перед собой. Пришлось крепко сцепить пальцы между собой, чтобы не стучать ими и не щелкать в подсознательном проявлении бушующих внутри чувств. Бушующих. Ха. Дик чувствовал, как быстро забилось его сердце, но в то же время он ощущал только пустоту. Эдакую дырку в себе по форме маленького Робина, в которую то и дело со свистом дул то горячий, то холодный ветер.  
  
— Так то лучше. Начнем с того, что моя смерть была ошибкой. Большой, жирной ошибкой. — Джейсон отставил чашку и в точности повторил позу Дика. Не нужно было быть великим детективом, чтобы видеть, что несмотря на попытку сохранять спокойствие, рассказ все же задевал Джея за живое. — Брюс не опоздал.  
  
— Что?! — Вскрикнул Дик, почти вскакивая на ноги от переполнившей его в миг нервной энергии. Но стушевался под тяжелым взглядом брата и откинулся на спинку дивана.   
  
— Он не опоздал. После взрыва я был ещё жив. Без сознания, но жив. Да, когда Брюс нашел меня, мой пульс уже не прощупывался. Я задохнулся. — Тут Джей сделал резкий вдох и зарылся пальцами левой руки в волосы, сжимая и едва заметно дергая пряди. Дик знал, что ему нужно прекратить это немедленно, но он не раз видел жертв насилия на опознании. Знал, что его действия сейчас могут спровоцировать куда худшую реакцию. — Брюс сделал все что мог. Как нас учили. Кислород, непрямой массаж сердца. Это должно было восстановить нормальное сердцебиение и дыхание. Но этого не случилось даже когда вмешалась Эрика.  
  
— Эрика? — Дик тихо спросил через комок в горле. Брюс никогда не говорил о смерти Джейсона в таких подробностях. Он даже не догадывался, через что пришлось пройти отцу. Ведь одно дело, когда ты опоздал, а другое — когда у тебя всё ещё был шанс. Маленький, мизерный шанс спасти своего ребенка… И ты его провалил. Только откуда Джей знал все эти подробности?  
  
— Абсолютно точно не ангел. — Джейсон отмахнулся от Дика, вызывая тем самым еще больше недоумения, и замолчал на несколько минут, собираясь с мыслями. — Я не должен был умереть, но это случилось. И… Дик, наверное это все же к лучшему. Слишком много сломанных костей, травма мозга: жизнь была бы адом, и для меня и для вас. Я даже не знаю, был бы я собой в таком случае.  
  
— Не говори так, пожалуйста. — Было очень и очень больно слышать такое признание. Даже если Джейсон и был в какой-то мере прав: адские годы реабилитации были все равно лучше десяти лет разлуки.  
  
— Эрика в итоге смогла исправить ошибку. Но в конце концов, я вернулся к жизни где лежал, и далеко не в самом лучшем состоянии. — Продолжил Джейсон, не показывая вида, что услышал просьбу Дика. Хуже, он почти дрожал, не зная, куда деть собственные руки. — Я не буду рассказывать, как я оттуда выбрался. Не заставляй меня. Прошу тебя.  
  
— Не буду, Крылышко. Обещаю. Что было дальше? — Как можно мягче сказал Дик, пытаясь держать себя в руках хотя бы ради брата. Не рискуя дотронуться, он все же положил свои руки на стол, поближе к Джею, в откровенном приглашении. Но тот только глянул на них и снова уставился на точку где-то у Дика над левым плечом.  
  
— Эрика меня уже ждала. Подхватила меня, помогла выбраться… А дальше я очнулся в палате больницы уже в Найт-Вэйле. Эрика же и рассказала мне все детали потом.  
  
— Кто такая Эрика, Джейсон? — Дик снова спросил, сжимая кулаки. Он не хотел, чтобы его голос звучал зло, но не смог полностью скрыть накатившую злость. Кто-то вмешался в смерть Джейсона, а потом воскресил его и забрал от него на десять лет. То есть, от них, от семьи. Кто-то, чье имя Джейсон произносил с такой нежностью, как когда-то произносил имя Дика во сне в те редкие моменты, когда забирался к нему в кровать после кошмара.   
  
— Я же сказал тебе, — Джей пробормотал удивлённо, наконец-то смотря в глаза Дика. — Абсолютно не ангел. Если так интересно, то я вас завтра познакомлю.  
  
— Хорошо. — Ответил Дик, на этот раз получше спрятав злость. — Но обязательно завтра.  
  
— Обещаю. Но говоря о не-ангелах — мне нужно выйти в город. Вещи тебе купить, все такое. Поработать немного. — Джейсон как-то нервно затараторил и поднялся из кресла. Не глядя на Дика, он начал собирать посуду с кофейного столика. — Ты побудь ещё сегодня тут, ладно? А завтра уже вместе пойдем.  
  
— Ладно, — с фальшивой улыбкой сказал Дик и заставил себя разжать кулаки. — Я как раз домой позвоню и может ещё посплю чуток. А то действительно как-то рано подорвался…  
  
Джейсон кивнул и ушел на кухню, сопровождаемый взглядом Дика. Потом вышел обратно и скрылся в комнате. Оттуда явился уже в уличной одежде. Сделал паузу в коридоре, натягивая кроссовки.   
  
— Я ненадолго, обещаю. — Сказал он на прощание и закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
Дик только вздохнул и облизал губы, сглатывая набежавшую в рот слюну. Что-то в груди, встревоженное таинственной Эрикой, рычало и извивалось, скребло кривыми когтями. Вместе с кровью в ушах вторило «Мой! Джейсон! Мой! Моймоймой!». Призывало укусить, сжать, не отпускать, рвать, глотать, жрать, пока не останется ничего от Эрики и все — от Дика.  
  
Телефон как-то сам оказался в руке. Все-таки, Дик не любил лгать. Недоговаривать, перекручивать слова — запросто. В конце концов, он был первым Робином и первым учеником Бэтмена. Его опыту манипуляций эмоциями и словами можно только позавидовать. Но лгать? Нет, увольте.  
  
Дик нажал на зеленую трубку и поднес телефон к уху. Послышался гудок, потом второй, а потом хриплый ото сна голос зарычал через динамик:  
  
— Ты хоть знаешь, который сейчас час, Грейсон?  
  
— Привет, Миднайтер. Уделишь мне минутку внимания?  
  
Только можно ли считать ложью то, что было ложью лишь отчасти?  
  
«Джей. Крылышко. Мой», — промурчало что-то в груди, постепенно успокаиваясь. А потом зашипело с едва скрываемым ядом, — «Э-э-эрика!».


	5. ГЛАВА ЧЕТВЕРТАЯ

_О дороге в трейлерном парке, ангелах, которых не существует и гонке со временем_

Дик дулся. Он был взрослым, сознательным мужчиной, героем, и он дулся. Он это знал, знал это и Джей, идущий рядом, и, казалось, все прохожие тоже об этом знали. Но можно его в этом винить? «Ненадолго» Джейсона затянулось до самой ночи, хотя часы стабильно показывали то два, то четыре часа дня. Поначалу Дик даже не волновался. Он успел поругаться с Миднайтером — тот посмел сказать, что Дик ревнует! — помириться, подумать и перезвонить домой. Ох, Дик бы все отдал, чтобы рассказать своим младшим братьями и сестре почему и куда он на самом деле уехал. Закончив проверять каждого из них, Дик быстро переговорил с Брюсом и Альфредом. А потом он начал ждать. И ждать. Джей уже вернулся? Нет, это снова из унитаза полезли зелёные щупальца. Снова ждать, понимая, что как идиот не записал номер Джея.

В общем, Джейсона не спасло ни оправдание, что он работал, ни пакеты с одеждой, купленной специально для Дика, ни божественный ужин. Мир удалось кое как наладить перед сном и то, только потому, что Дик свято верил — нельзя ложиться спать злым. А с утра ему ничего не помешало разозлиться снова. 

— Дик, я дал тебе свой номер телефона и извинился, что ты ещё хочешь? — Джейсон проворчал, когда они остановились на перекрестке, образованном рядами трейлеров. Прохожих почему-то не было, зато сверху над ними завис синий вертолет, натужно гудя помятым винтом. Зачем остановились — тоже непонятно. Но Дик уже принял к сведению, что город жил по своим особым правилам и лучше делать то, что делает Джейсон.

— Ничего. Абсолютно ничего. — Ответил Дик и сильнее сжал голый локоть Джея. Стоило ли упоминать, что его не радовала перспектива знакомиться с Эрикой, когда брат был одет в тонкую водолазку без рукавов, которая липла к нему, как вторая кожа? Не говоря уже о том, как подобранные на затылке волосы обнажали длинную крепкую шею, джинсы обтягивали бедра и — лучше бы они остались дома.

— Хорошо. — Послушно согласился Джейсон и повел его дальше. — Скажешь, если будет очень жарко? Зайдем куда-нибудь.

По правде говоря, Дик бы не отказался от тенька и холодной воды прямо сейчас. Готэмское лето было куда более щадящим, чем зима в Найт-Вэйле: температура зашкаливала за тридцать градусов, а сухая степь вокруг и безоблачное небо не предвещали и капли прохлады. Но Дик не был обычным человеком и вполне, по собственным ощущениям, мог протянуть ещё столько времени, сколько требовалось до дома, где жила чертова женщина. Как-то же он пережил тот марш-бросок в пустыне, когда шпионил на Спираль.

«Эрика!» — Зло прошипело что-то в груди Дика, и он непроизвольно сжал руку Джейсона так, что тот аж вздрогнул. Чему-то в груди это явно понравилось. — «Мой. Джей. Мой.»

— Дик, ты мог бы не так сильно жать на глаз? Пожалуйста?

Удивленный просьбой, Дик сначала посмотрел на лицо Джейсона, отмечая, как он морщится, и как блестят изумрудами его глаза. А потом опустил взгляд и впервые заметил, что до белых кружков вдавил средний и безымянный пальцы в один из набитых на коже Джея глаз. 

— Зачем ты вообще это все добро набил? — В итоге сказал он, но хватку ослабил. И передвинул руку на всякий случай пониже. Ещё ниже. И ещё, пока буквально не взял Джейсона за руку. 

Джей издал удивленный звук, и его щеки так красиво окрасились румянцем, что Дик улыбнулся. В детстве Джейсон не позволял Дику таких жестов, но всегда так же отчаянно краснел. 

— Ничего я не бил, — буркнул Джейсон и отвел взгляд от их переплетенных пальцев. — Обгорел когда диплом копал, вот и повылазили. Сам видишь, какое тут солнце активное.

Дик задумался, стоит ли напомнить Джейсону, что татуировки на коже таким образом не появляются. Даже если ты бледный подгулявший упырь. То есть — Готэмский уроженец в энном поколении, который умудрился не загореть даже в пустыне. А с другой стороны: это Найт-Вэйл. Чего только стоит парк для собак, обнесенный черной стеной, в который запрещено входить людям и собакам. 

Поэтому вместо этого Дик спросил:  
— Диплом?

— Раскапывал один древний некрополь для выпускной работы в университете. Ты же не думал, что я останусь недоучем?

— Нет, конечно, — поспешил успокоить Дик. Он не знал о том, как Джейсон относился к учебе, но не раз слышал от Альфреда о хороших оценках. Брюс… Предпочитал никогда не говорить об умершем сыне. — Я горжусь тобой, Крылышко. Скажешь название работы?

Похвала явно пришлась Джейсону по душе: он улыбнулся, краснея ещё больше и зажмурил голубые глаза, отчего сердце Дика едва не остановилось. А потом Джей открыл рот и испортил весь прекрасный момент 

— Не помню. Но звучало примерно как «использование магии крови в ритуальных обрядах каких-то веков»... Дик, тебе плохо?

— Нет. Просто… Удивился. — Дик поспешил заверить Джейсона, внутренне проклиная его наблюдательность. Любой нормальный человек бы и не заметил, как Дика покорежило от такого откровения. Опыт и тренировки гарантировали это. Но, как говорится, даже у самого сильного есть свои слабые места. В случае Дика это была его семья.

— Точно? А то ты выглядел так, словно у тебя живот прихватило и—

Дик не дал Джею продолжить мысль: покрепче сжал его пальцы, а потом от всей души ткнул кулаком свободной руки в незащищённый бок. Джейсон закашлялся, прижимая ладонь к и ушибленному месту и отшатнулся, выворачивая запястье на свободу. 

— Черт, ладно, понял, тебе лучше всех! — Запыханно сказал Джей, восстановив немного дыхание. Дик, немного стыдясь своей реакции, поморщился и снова попытался взять его за руку, но Джейсон умело увернулся, выбегая немного вперёд. Теперь Дику стало очень стыдно: сам же знал, по опыту общения с Дэмиеном, как неприятно так огребать.

— Дже-е-е-ей! Я не со зла-а! — Дик рванулся за Джейсоном, твердо намереваясь словить его в объятия. Он даже использовал своё секретное нытье для деморализации. Но Джей не поддался и снова отскочил, на ходу демонстрируя средний палец.

Как бы не хотел ответить на это Дик — не смог. Раздавшийся откуда-то сбоку надрывный вой смел любую игривость. Он начался на низкой ноте и быстро ушел за грань человеческого слуха, щекоча уши. Не человеческий, и подавно не собачий. Испугавшись, Дик моментально остановился, готовый драться даже без костюма и оружия. Корить себя за невнимательность он будет потом. 

Но нападающих не было видно. Только пустой трейлерный парк и автопарк недалеко от него. Хотя, если присмотреться, Дик мог различить темные фигуры на капотах некоторых машин. А вот одна из них запрокинула голову и—

Вой, раздавшийся сбоку от Дика, был совершенно неожиданным, неприятным и очень, очень нежеланным.

— Джейсон! Какого черта?! — Рявкнул Дик, неосознанно принимая боевую стойку. Его сердце было готово проломить грудную клетку, а этот мелкий говнюк спокойно стоял, засунув руки в карманы джинс.

— Что? Он спросил меня, я — ответил. — Джейсон пожал плечами, словно просто делал свою работу. А может, и вправду именно это и делал. Потому что драться явно никто не спешил. — Никогда продавцов подержанных машин не видел, что ли?

— Продавцов… Машин? Джейсон, ты…

— Добро пожаловать в Найт-Вэйл, Дикки! — В очередной раз повторил Джей, фыркая, и развел руки в приглашающем жесте, а потом безвольно уронил их. — Серьезно, прекращай. Нам тут совсем немного пройти осталось.

Дик вздохнул и надул щеки. Напоминание цели их прогулки ещё больше испортило его настроение. В итоге весь остаток дороги шли молча. Джейсон чуть впереди. Дик — за ним, то и дело бросая взгляды то на широкую спину, то на тонкую талию, то на крепкие бедра, сглатывая желание что-то сделать. Но идти действительно оставалось немного, и буквально за двести метров уже стало видно их пункт назначения. Небольшой домик, обнесенный живой изгородью, словно сиял в ярком дневном свете. Дик не мог точно сказать, что это было за свечение, но, присмотревшись, мог различить столб белого света, охватывающий здание и уходящий в небо. Свет не резал глаза, да и вообще был практически незаметен. Хотя и очень странно, что ночью Дик не замечал ничего подобного: такое явление должно было быть видно задолго до самого города, не говоря уже об окнах квартиры.

— Тут я жил, пока не закончил колледж. — Джейсон тихо начал говорить, немного замедлив шаг. — Эрика привела меня сюда после больницы, и Джози, хозяйка дома, согласилась меня взять к себе. 

— Она тебя не обижала? — С улыбкой спросил Дик и легонько пихнул Джея плечом, стоило им поравняться. 

— Нет. Она хорошая. — Джейсон закатил глаза, словно говоря «Да я сам кого хочешь обижу!». — И старалась со мной, как могла. Просто... Джози уже двадцать лет не видела свою дочь, и это повлияло на наши отношения. Эрика, конечно, пытается помочь, но сам понимаешь.

Высказавшись, Джей дернул плечом и снова ускорил шаг. А Дику наоборот захотелось остановиться и заорать «Не понимаю!». Эрика, кто бы она ни была, проводила время вместе с Джейсоном и приютившей его Джози. Но в то же время, женщина заменяла Джейсоном свою дочь. И, скорее всего, даже откажется отпускать его из Найт-Вэйла. Что напару с задумкой Эрики, какой бы она ни была, могло обернуться полной катастрофой. Но Дик не отдаст им Джейсона. Ни за что.

В живой изгороди нашлась маленькая белая калитка, которую Джейсон распахнул без задних мыслей. Дику же потребовалось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы переступить невидимую грань. И он тут же едва не шарахнулся обратно. Нет, за изгородью не лежал открытый проход в Ад, на Марс или в его худший ночной кошмар. Там была песчаная дорожка, кусты, подозрительно зелёный для пустыни газон, печально-одинокий розовый фламинго.

И темная, нечеловеческая фигура, испугавшая Дика. Три метра ростом, вытянутая и изящная, словно сгусток черного света, в форме не женской и не мужской, оно парило над землей у одного из кустов. Верхней парой рук существо общипывало листья, придавая ему форму, нижней держало стакан лимонада. За спиной у него развивались крылья, количество которых Дик не мог сосчитать. Услышав шаги, существо обернулось, ослепляя белоснежной улыбкой до первых из семи пар скул. На том месте, где, по идее, должны были располагаться глаза, был только чуть более темный кусок черного свечения. Но, тем не менее, существо явно видело их, и, посмотрев ему в «глаза», Дик почувствовал на языке вкус пыльного клубничного леденца. А ведь он никогда не ел пыльные леденцы, тем более клубничные.

— Привет, Эрика! — Джейсон совершенно не растерялся при виде существа и помахал ему рукой, вводя Дика в глубокий ступор. 

— Приве-е-ет! — Протянуло существо близким к мужскому голосом, к которому примешался звук трубы и горна. Оно лениво убрало одну руку со стакана и махнуло Джейсону.

Эрика. Джейсон назвал это Эрика. Это. Эрикой. Которая в воображении Дика была стройной блондинкой в самом расцвете сил. Умной, хитрой, настоящей гадюкой, которая игралась с чувствами Джея ради собственной выгоды. Джейсон же не мог серьезно говорить об этом существе?

— Всех не-ангелов зовут Эрика, — шепнул Джейсон Дику на ухо, заметив его замешательство. — Но это не моя Эрика.

Дик вздрогнул от неожиданности, чувствуя, как голова начинает идти кругом.

— Эрика — демон? — Спросил он, пытаясь понять, что же такое эта Эрика и отличается ли она — оно? — от Эрики Джея.

— Я же сказал: абсолютно точно не ангел. Причем тут демоны. — Фыркнув, Джейсон смешно надул щеки, а потом шумно выдохнул набранный воздух. — Городским советом горожанам запрещено что-либо знать об ангелах, иерархии Неба и прочих вещах. Не смотри на меня так, Дикки.

Теперь и Дику захотелось немного повыть. Потому что, если он правильно понял странное пояснение, то молча наблюдавшее за их разговором существо — ангел. Которого зовут Эрика. Которых всех зовут Эрика. Что-то глубоко в груди тоже умолкло, не зная, что ему и думать.

Не дождавшись ответа, Джей взял Дика за плечо и повел за собой к дому. Черный ангел больше не обращал на них внимания, а дорожка до двери оказалась слишком короткой, чтобы Дик успел привести мысли в порядок. Оказавшись перед аккуратной белой дверью, Джейсон даже не остановился, чтобы позвонить или постучать. Он просто открыл её и толкнул Дика внутрь. 

В уютной гостиной сидел ещё один ангел, на этот раз белый. Он сидел на стареньком диване, чинно сложив все четыре руки на колени, и смотрел помехи по телевизору. Услышав Дика, он поднял голову и пошевелил крыльями, пронзая тишину тонкой трелью флейты.

— Привет, Дик. Привет, Джей.

— Привет, Э… Эрика? — Дик неуверенно ответил, пока Джейсон закрывал за ними дверь. 

— Привет. — Бросил из-за его спины Джей, а потом вышел вперед, почесывая шею. Словно ему тоже было некомфортно. — Дик, это моя Эрика. Эрика, это Дик. Пу-у-уф и вы знакомы. Насколько я понимаю, у вас друг к другу вопросы?

Ангел кивнул. Дик изо всех сил замотал головой. Что Джейсон уже задумал?!

— Хорошо, я тогда поговорю с Джози. — Словно не видя реакции Дика, продолжил Джейсон и скрылся в недрах дома так быстро, что Дик даже не понял, куда он делся.

Но он даже не успел по-настоящему запаниковать, когда ангел снова подал голос:  
— Ты можешь обращаться ко мне в женском роде.

— Что? — Немного ошалело спросил Дик, вообще не понимая, к чему это было. И вообще, у него есть более важные дела. Например, найти Джейсона и с криками убежать обратно на улицу.

— У ангелов нет рода и пола. Но я понимаю, что тебе легче будет обращаться ко мне, как к женщине. — Повторила Эрика, теперь уже точно подтвержденный ангел, и отвернулась от него к телевизору. — Это из-за имени, я знаю.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, Эрика. — Дик медленно вдохнул и зарылся правой рукой себе в волосы, массируя кожу. Потом перестал терзать свою голову и скрестил руки на груди. Что ж, если существуют демоны вроде Тригона, греческие боги, то почему бы и не существовать ангелам. В частности, одному ангелу, который лишил его брата на десять лет. — Почему он умер, Эрика? Разве ты не должна была следить за ним?

— Ошибка во времени и пространстве. — Эрика спокойно ответила, хоть Дик так и не смог полностью скрыть раздражение в своём голосе: ничто не может стоять между ним и Джеем. Ничто. — Вы называете это глюком. Глюком в Матрице? Как-то так.

— Допустим это так. Почему ты не вернула его домой сразу же?

Эрика вздохнула и похлопала одной из рук по сиденью рядом с собой. Дик упрямо отказался принимать приглашение и поджал губы.

— Таково было решение комитета. У семьи Бэтмена не было средств для лечения его тела, у семьи Головы Демона не было средств для лечения его души. 

— И в Найт-Вэйле было и то и другое? — К раздражению в голосе Дика прибавилась львиная доля скептицизма. У Брюса не было Ямы Лазаря, если Эрика намекает на неё, но они бы прекрасно справились бы и без участия злого земного сока.

— Ну, Джейсон кажется мне довольно здоровым, разве нет? — Вместо ответа спросила Эрика, и Дик почувствовал, что над ним смеются. — Другое дело, что его собственные эмоции не позволили вернуться домой раньше.

— Объясни. — Дик нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что именно ангел имеет в виду, забыв о насмешке. Чтобы Джейсон специально не возвращался? Да ещё и солгал ему?

— Он спросил себя «Жив ли ещё мой убийца?», и сам себе ответил — «Жив». Что, вообще-то, не очень приятно для жертвы. Вот он очень долгое время боялся-злился и неосознанно влиял на реальность. — Эрика пожала плечами, словно говорила о совершенно обыденных вещал. Потом настойчивее похлопала ладонью по дивану. — Сядь, а то глупо выглядишь.

Дик открыл рот. Потом закрыл. Пристыженный, сел рядом с Эрикой и тоже начал смотреть на идущие по телевизору помехи. Никто не хотел забирать у него — у семьи — Джейсона. Только помочь. Что-то глубоко в груди пристыженно сжалось. Шепнуло «Джей. Мой. Защищу. Не бойся, милый» и затихло.

— Я заберу его и ничего меня больше не остановит. — Сказал Дик после недолгого молчания, когда даже серые помехи стали казаться интересными.

— Хорошо. Только ты должен успеть сделать это до следующего полнолуния.

— Почему полнолуния?

— Спроси у Джейсона. Это его работа — Отвечать на Вопросы. — Эрика вздохнула с барабанной дробью и плачем скрипки за спиной.

— Хорошо. А когда следующее полнолуние? — На всякий случай уточнил Дик. Он немного потерялся в датах и времени с того самого момента, как выехал из Готэма.

— А черт его знает. Это Найт-Вэйл, тут и солнце-то не каждый день восходит.

— Точно. Добро пожаловать в Найт-Вэйл. — Глухо сказал Дик и продолжил смотреть помехи с Эрикой в полной тишине. Он чувствовал себя прекрасно. Отлично. Просто с-супер.


	6. ГЛАВА ПЯТАЯ

_Ещё немного о времени, потом о тяжелом решении и пьяной ошибке_

Уйдя, наконец-то, из дома Старухи Джози, которую Дик так и не увидел за все время, но все равно узнал поближе, он и Джейсон как-то незаметно оказались за столиком в закусочной «Лунный свет всю ночь». И под «как-то» подразумевается: перенеслись в одно мгновение, как по волшебству. Или провалу в памяти между сидением на диване и сидением на диване, но уже в закусочной. Джейсон сказал, что это нормально, они просто очень сильно проголодались.

Несмотря на рабочее время, в заведении было полно людей, и между столиками то и дело сновали официантки. Из них росли ветки, тяжёлые от разнообразных спелых плодов. При виде этого Дик как-то болезненно вспомнил о Готэме: как раз за неделю до своего дня рождения он снова посадил Памелу, Ядовитый Плющ, в Аркхем. Не то, чтобы она задержалась там надолго, но после этого они снова вернулись к привычному нейтралитету. Джейсон сказал, что и это нормально. Как и потерянные во времени посетители за соседним столом, мужчина что-то шипящий своему планшету и неоново-зеленое свечение снаружи и внутри «Лунного света». Мятное. Этот цвет по-нормальному называется мятным.

— Дыц-дыц-дыц. — Подвел итог нормальности Джейсон. Но не словами, а такой выноской, которые Дик привык видеть только в комиксах.

Дик всерьез задумался о предложении Миднайтера нажраться до зеленых слонов на розовых чертях. 

— Ваш заказ. — Сказала официантка, расставляя на столе посуду. Дик знал, что её звали Лаура. А ещё то, что он впервые в жизни её видел и точно ничего не заказывал. — Приятного аппетита!

— Спасибо. — Улыбнулся Джейсон и притянул к себе одну из тарелок. По виду, её содержимое напоминало овсянку, пахло как овсянка и, наверное, и было овсянкой. Только кроме привычной голубики, Дик рассмотрел там кубики соли и сырой рыбы. Сырой. Красной. Рыбы.

— Джей? — Осторожно спросил Дик, но тот только вопросительно задрал правую бровь и засунул в рот полную ложку странного месива. — Нет, ничего, приятного.

— Взаимно. — Джейсон буркнул в ответ, и Дик решил, что лучше будет смотреть в свою тарелку.

На ней оказался бургер. Только вместо булочек у него было два жёстких кукурузных хлебца. Приподняв верхний, Дик убедился, что во всем остальном он не отличался от нормального бургера, который можно найти в любом МакДональдсе. Котлета, немного салата, маринованные огурцы, лук, кетчуп, бумажка с надписью «Без пшеницы и пшеничных продуктов!». Обнаружив последнее, Дик осторожно её выудил и положил на салфетку рядом с собой. 

— Джей, я тут поговорил с Эрикой и она сказала спросить у тебя одну вещь.

Джейсон шумно и крайне недовольно вздохнул, но махнул свободной рукой, приглашая Дика говорить дальше.

— Я должен забрать тебя из Найт-Вэйла до следующего полнолуния. Почему?

Мир пошел помехами. Три лиловых глаза пронзили Дика взглядом с зеркальной черной глади лица. Пылающая трещина рта исказилась, обнажив острые зубы и бесконечный космос. 

А потом Дик моргнул и Джейсон фыркнул, подпирая щеку ладонью. 

— Помнишь, я говорил, что Найт-Вэйл — аномалия?

Дик кивнул и поднял свой бургер. Откусил, хрустя хлебцами. Оказалось не очень вкусно, но он был настолько голоден, что его уже ничего не волновало.

— Так вот. Найт-Вэйл — агрессивная аномалия. — Продолжил Джейсон, рассеянно ковыряя ложкой овсянку. — Приезжает сюда человек, и она тут же начинает его жрать. Сначала изменения незаметные. Чуть больше уверенности. Чуть больше счастья. Чуть больше осознания ужасных вещей о себе, которые ты отрицал настолько сильно, что забыл о них и жил в той хрупкой иллюзии реальности, где ты совершенно нормальный человек. Но ты уже, наверное, и сам заметил.

Похолодев, Дик неосознанно прижал ладонь к груди. Там сильно билось сердце, двигались ребра в такт участившемуся дыханию и испуганно сжалось что-то глубокого внутри. «Джей! Мой!» шикнуло оно и сжалось ещё сильнее, болью отдавая в сердце.

Джейсон только усмехнулся, увидев реакцию Дика, и продолжил:  
— А потом случается полнолуние, и ты становишься такой же заразой. Стоит тебе покинуть Найт-Вэйл и переехать в другой город, как ты медленно и уверенно начнёшь заражать его. Стягивать туда всю неведому хуету и менять реальность. Не знаю, правда, почему именно полнолуние. 

— Поэтому ты сам не приехал к нам, да? — Горько спросил Дик, сложив всю новую информацию у себя в голове. — И позвал Брюса, чтобы… Он решил за тебя?

— Я звал Брюса, зная, что приедешь ты. Так что, считай, что я звал тебя. — Джей дёрнул плечом и вернулся к поглощению кошмарной овсянки. Дик на автомате последовал его примеру, почти не чувствуя вкуса бургера. — И да. Это тебе решать, стою ли я того, чтобы ставить под угрозу весь Готэм.

Дик уронил остатки бургера на тарелку и прижал ладони к глазам. Судорожно вдохнул, переваривая сказанное. Это было жестоко. Джейсон поступил, как последняя сволочь, перекладывая ответственность на чужие плечи. Но, с другой стороны, если они не удосужились сделать Готэм безопасным местом для него — убрав оттуда Джокера — как ещё Джей мог поверить в их любовь?

«Джей. Мой. Вместе домой. Обещаю.» — Жалобно прошептало что-то глубоко в груди, но Дик засомневался в его словах. Да, он пообещал Брюсу привезти Джейсона домой. Он хочет этого, как бы нечестно тот не поступил. Но простит ли Дика потом Брюс? Его семья? Простят ли жители самого города, которые наверняка пострадают от этого? Ведь это почти тоже самое, что тащить в Готэм проклятый артефакт: неизвестно когда, неизвестно как, но аукнется так, что дай Боже.

— Я хочу нажраться, — в итоге сказал Дик и убрал руки от лица. — Но дома. Пойдем домой. Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо. Но надо будет зайти в магазин. — Сжалился над ним Джей, беря стоящий на столе пустой стакан. Потом он поднес его к губам и низко прорычал «Чек, пожалуйста!», да так, что Дик покраснел, на минуту забыв о своих страданиях.

— Это тоже нормально? — Кашлянув, спросил Дик, стараясь держать нейтральное лицо.

— Ну, да. — Джей в несчетный раз снова дернул плечом и выудил чек из-под подноса с пакетиками сахара, куда тут же и вернул, но уже вместе с деньгами. Раздался громкий звук глотка. Больше не делая ничего, Джейсон встал и довольно потянулся. — Все, пошли. И не спрашивай меня, нормально ли так оплачивать. Серьезно, Дик.

И Дик не стал спрашивать.

Поход от закусочной до магазина и до квартиры Джея был на удивление спокойным. В том плане, что Дик уже превысил свой лимит удивления и испугов, и чего бы то ни было. Аукцион продуктов вместо нормальной покупки еды? Пятиголовый дракон, покупающий хот дог на улице? Самолет, исчезнувший несколько лет тому назад, пролетающий по дороге, как послушный автомобиль? Высокие черные фигуры в капюшонах? Круги, выложенные из кровавой яшмы, внутри которых кто-то молился и проводил ритуалы?

Нет, Дику уже было абсолютно наплевать. У него был Джейсон, два пакета крепкого виски и простой план залить все алкоголем. И он был несказанно рад скинуть джинсы и развалится на диване со стаканом и бутылкой, пока Джейсон возился на кухне.

— Ты мне сейчас напоминаешь ужасный стереотип про плохих мужей. — Сказал Джейсон после того, как Дик залпом проглотил уже третью порцию виски. — Плохих мужей-алкоголиков.

— Ты всегда можешь присоединится ко мне! — Дик глупо улыбнулся, чувствуя, как по телу разбегается пьяное расслабленное тепло. Он не планировал напиваться в одиночку, но ждать Джея уже просто не было сил. Слишком уж тяжелой выдалась неделя.

«Джейсон. Милый. Мой. Хороший. Хочу. Хочу.», — с готовностью забубнило что-то глубоко в груди, ширясь во все стороны, как мыльный пузырь. И Дик был вынужден согласиться: Джейсон в переднике поверх голого торса выглядел чертовски мило и по-домашнему. Наверное, об этом всегда говорили знакомые копы, в красках расписывая, как хорошо это — приходишь ты домой, а там тебя ждут, и пахнет вкусно, и словно бы и не провел ты дерьмовый ночной патруль в проклятом всеми богами городе.

— Я не фанат делать это на голодный желудок. И ты бы, наверное, лучше подождал. 

— Глупости, Джей. Мы только недавно ели. — Дик отмахнулся и налил себе ещё. Это был уже… Пятый? Шестой раз? Слишком уж быстро уходили порции, наверное, у Джейсона стаканы под виски неправильные.

— Это если бы ты пил, как нормальный человек, а не вдыхал. — Джейсон хмуро хмыкнул, и Дик попытался вспомнить, нет ли у милого проблемы с пьяными мужчинами в целом. Не хотелось бы напоминать ему о чем-то плохом. — Правда, я уже все.

— Так быстро? — Неверяще спросил Дик, забыв о чем он только что думал.

— У меня уже все частично готово было. — Ответил Джейсон под звон столовых приборов, а потом присоединился к Дику сначала в комнате, а потом и на самом диване, протягивая одну тарелку. — Рис с курицей и овощами. Приятного.

— Спасибо. Ты просто супер, ты это знаешь? Тим до сих пор умеет только кофе делать, а Дэми недавно умудрился спалить посудомойку. — Забубнил Дик, не в силах молчать от нахлынувших на него эмоций.

Джейсон был рядом с ним, живой и даже приготовил ему обед. От Джея вкусно пахло цитрусом и корицей, а от обеда - пряностями, и эти ароматы смешивались и пахли как счастье. Хотелось поделиться этим счастьем, рассказать Джейсону все о его братьях, отце, дедушке, сестрах, всей их большой странной семье. Заверить, что его любят, что Дик его любит.

И все же, почему Дик никогда раньше не замечал, как Джейсон мило краснеет, если похвалить его? 

— Дже-е-е-ей, — Дик пьяно хихикнул и навалился на милого боком. Когда успел закончится обед? И вторая бутылка виски?

— Ну чего тебе? — Пробурчал Джейсон, стараясь не смотреть на Дика из-за красных щек и ушей. У него в руке тоже был стакан с виски и запах крепкого алкоголя почти перебил его вкусный родной запах.

— Я заберу тебя. Домой. И больше никогда от себя не отпущу. 

— Не говори такого, когда ты пьян, Дичард. 

— Ты тоже пьян. — Фыркнул Дик и подлил Джейсону ещё виски.

— Немного. — Тут же надулся Джей. Потом подумал, вздохнул, выпил, что было в стакане и дождался еще порции. — Ладно, я прилично пьян. Но ты? Ты в жопу.

— Мм, мне нравится твоё предложение. — Дик рассмеялся и, прежде чем Джейсон смог что-то на это ответить, краснея как помидор, поцеловал его. 

Что-то глубоко внутри достигло своих пределов и лопнуло радужными брызгами, сметая все на своем пути. Запретов больше не существовало. Тревог, волнений. Старых страхов и отвращения. Был только Дик и был его Джейсон. 

Поначалу Джей испугался такого откровения, но Дик зарылся пальцами в его волосы, прижался к нему и все встало на свои места. Джейсон расслабился, уронил бесполезный уже стакан на ковёр и обнял Дика за талию. Поцелуй из простого прижатия губ превратился в жадное исследование чужого рта, толкание носами и мягкие смешки. Дик уже давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо и легко, и ему хотелось большего. Он хотел отметить Джейсона, чтобы все знали, чей он: укусить за шею, провести ногтями по груди, раскрасить засосами бедра. Никто, кроме Дика не должен знать, какие большие у Джейсона «сиськи» и какие нежные и мягкие у него бедра с внутренней части. Больше никто не заслуживает этого.

— Дик… — Хрипло выдохнул Джей в очередной раз прервав поцелуй, чтобы перевести дыхание. Дик тут же попробовал снова вернуться к этому приятному занятию, но тот отвел голову назад и даже клацнул зубами. — Мы завтра об этом очень пожалеем, да?

— Наверное, — просто ответил Дик, исследуя Джейсона руками, раз нельзя было делать это губами. Отпустил волосы, провел ладонями по щекам, очертил большим пальцем контур распухшей нижней губы. 

— Ты будешь злиться на меня? — В этот раз голос у Джея предательски дрогнул, и Дик не выдержал и поцеловал его снова. Вкладывая в поцелуй всю нежность, он ласково зачесал растрепавшиеся пряди милого назад и медленно отстранился. Смотря Джейсону прямо в его прекрасные розовые глаза, он от всей души сказал:  
— Никогда. На тебя — никогда, Крылышко.

Издав странный гортанный звук, Джейсон рванулся вперед, целуя Дика с такой силой и страстью, что в итоге они просто свалились с дивана. И, как-то враз, серьезный момент наполнился смехом. Чертыханиями. Беспомощным барахтаньем на полу и ещё одним долгим поцелуем.

— В кровать, Дик, — первым не выдержал Джейсон, жадно оглаживая Дика везде, куда только доставали руки. — Я так больше не могу.

— Пошли. — Легко согласился Дик, которому передалась лихорадочная нужда дотронуться до каждого миллиметра кожи Джея, попробовать её на вкус и оставить злой красный засос.

Цепляясь друг за друга, они кое-как поднялись с пола. Спотыкаясь, и ,один раз снова упав, они кое-как добрались до спальни, по пути спугнув оттуда Штуку своим шумом и стонами.

Кровать скрипнула, когда на неё рухнули, безбашенно и с хохотом, но устояла. Фартук остался лежать на полу в гостиной, футболка Дика повисла на ручке двери. Потребовалось четыре руки, чтобы стянуть с Джея джинсы и особое везение, чтобы при этом не свергнуться с кровати. 

— Джей, Джей, Крылышко, — Дик зашептал, скользя пальцами по фиолетовым линиям на плечах Джейсона. Они дрожали под пальцами, щурились и извивались. Одна двумерная пасть даже раскрылась и попробовала лизнуть ладонь Дика толстым лиловым языком. Дик счастливо засмеялся, видя, как сильно вся сущность Джейсона хочет его.

Сам Джей не говорил ничего. Но Дику было более, чем достаточно его глухих стонов, тяжелого дыхания и мягких ворчащих звуков. Подбадриваемый ими, Дик повалил Джейсона на спину и вжался между разведенных ног, сжал руками его бедра под коленями. Джейсон вскрикнул в ответ и даже поменял на мгновение цвет, заливая мир помехами, как экран старого телевизора. Это заставило Дика гордо улыбнуться: как же приятно было сводить Джея с ума.

Трусы явно мешали вдоволь насладиться друг другом, но желания остановится ради того, чтобы их снять не было совершено. Дик даже не мог представить, что должно произойти в этот момент, чтобы он отпустил Джейсона. Может, чуточку попозже, когда они утолят первый голод, но не сейчас. 

— Дик! — Простонал Джейсон и дёрнул его к себе, обняв руками за шею. Рухнув носом в потную кожу, Дик зарычал и сильнее толкнулся бедрами. Ему хотелось больше, нужно было больше Джея. Крылышко принадлежал ему, весь и целиком, и пусть весь мир подавится. Дик и так уже слишком долго играл по его правилам.

— Джейсон, Джей, — зашептал он, как одержимый, продираясь сквозь туман наслаждения и почти животного желания. — Крылышко, Джей. Мой, мой хороший. Мой.

Джейсон всхлипнул и выгнулся под Диком дугой, отдавая часть себя. Секунда, две, и он обмяк, дрожа, как новорожденный агнец. 

Но это было только начало.


	7. ГЛАВА ШЕСТАЯ

_Об утре после, бегах в замкнутых временно-пространственных континуумах и Ответах на главный вопрос жизни, вселенной и вообще_

Утро встретило Дика жуткой болью в голове и низким свистом, от которого хотелось свернуться в позу эмбриона и плакать, осознавая свою ничтожность перед лицом безграничного величия вселенной. Дик даже успел испугаться и сесть на кровати, сбрасывая со своей груди голову Джейсона. И это на самом деле было все, что он успел сделать.

— Рассвет, — пробубнил Джейсон, едва повернув лицо к Дику. — Сейчас заткнется.

Сказал он и зарылся по самый нос в покрывало. Все-таки, по ночам в пустыне было довольно прохладно, а рассвет только-только наступил, оповещая мир ужасными звуками.

Дик только застонал от такого объяснения и рухнул обратно на подушку. Как такового ожидаемого бодуна у него не было: не тошнило, солнечный свет не выжигал глаза, мозг, душу. Просто болела голова, жутко хотелось пить и не вставать с кровати. Никогда. Но последнее вполне могло быть последствиями реакции на звук рассвета. Правда странно, что раньше Дик спокойно спал и ничего подобного в своей жизни не слышал. Ещё несколько странным было… Ощущение липкости на коже. Смутно знакомое, как привет из того постыдного периода в жизни, когда голос скрипел как несмазанные качели, все лицо было в прыщах, а после хороших снов всегда приходилось менять трусы и постельное белье.

Последнее Дику крайне не понравилось и он, нахмурившись, приподнял край своего покрывала. Одежды не было. Вообще. Зато, как ожидалось, было много засохшей спермы. Подозрительно много. И эти синяки слишком нехорошо походили на засосы. Чувствуя самое нехорошее, Дик зажмурился. Попробовал сглотнуть, но язык так и остался слишком сухим и большим для рта. 

Он помнил виски. Маленькие желтоватые зерна риса. Он видел глаза Джея. Его улыбку. Счастливый прищур глаз. Потом дамбу словно прорвало — и Дик вспомнил все. Пьяные поцелуи. Недосекс. Секс. Потом ещё секс. И нежные прикосновения после него. Сонное воркование…

Если бы Дик был более слабыми человеком, его бы наверняка стошнило прямо на себя. А потом бы стошнило еще раз, но уже на пол. Но Дик был сильнее накатившей тошноты. Он резко отбросил покрывало и почти рухнул на пол: вовремя схватился за прикроватную тумбочку и устоял на дрожащих ногах. Это разбудило Джейсона, но Дик даже не слушал его тихий вопросительный стон. Ему нужно было пространство. Нет, горячий душ. Очень горячий, чтобы с позором смыть с себя отвращение и кожу.

Дик не мог поверить, что занялся сексом со своим братом. Своим младшим братом, которого не имел права и пальцем трогать. Тем более по пьяни! Но он это сделал. Жалкий, мерзкий человек. Он едва успел добежать до ванной, когда его все-таки вывернуло наизнанку. И вышел Дик оттуда только растерев до боли всю кожу жесткой мочалкой. 

Его все еще буквально трясло от содеянного, но Дик постарался сохранить хоть видимость спокойствия, чтобы не нервировать Джейсона. Своего младшего брата, как с непривычным усилием напомнил себе Дик.

Выходило паршиво. Джей, уже заждавшийся своей очереди под ванной, нахмурился, стоило ему увидеть Дика. Поджал губы, которые так легко раскрывались навстречу поцелуям, — и от этой мысли Дик едва не врезал себе по лицу — хмыкнул, и буркнул про завтрак на столе. Что Джей делал дальше, Дик не узнал, потому что сбежал от него на кухню. Есть не хотелось, совершенно, хоть и перестало мутить. Но пришлось впихнуть в себя содержимое тарелки — омлет, который отдавал пеплом на языке и остался лежать тяжелым камнем в животе. Потом Дик бросил грязную посуду в раковину и ушел в комнату, одеваться и думать — а что же дальше?

Дальше никак не складывалось. Мысли никак не складывались. Влажное полотенце тоже не складывалось. И Дик просто бросил его на кровать, а потом рухнул рядом, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Дик, только не говори мне, что ты жалеешь о вчерашнем, — голос Джея вырвал его из жвал подкатывающей истерики. — Не после… Только посмей.

Дик медленно поднял голову. Посмотрел на Джейсона, почему-то уже одетого в майку и шорты. А потом тихо и твердо сказал:  
— Я очень жалею об этом. 

— И с какого это хуя, Ричард, а? — Джейсон тут же зарычал, надвигаясь на Дика с неумолимостью упущенного времени. — Или ты думаешь, что сболтнул вчера лишнего?

— Нет, черт тебя подери! — Дик прикрикнул, а потом захлопнул рот. Глубоко вдохнул через нос. Продолжал немного и опустил голову, выдыхая. И продолжил быстро говорить. — Господи, да разве ты не понимаешь? Мы братья Джей! Мы, черт, я? Это противоестественно. Мерзко. Я не должен был...

Мир передернулся, белый шум больно резанул по ушам. Дик вскинул голову, но увидел только тьму, разрезанную кошмарными глазами и оскаленными пастями. Потом вместо тьмы он увидел Джейсона и болезненно сглотнул. Сердце болезненно билось в самом горле, а Дик молился, что ему показалось. Просто показалось.

— Не должен?! Братья?!! — Нависнув над ним зашипел Джейсон. Он то сжимал, то разжимал ладони, словно не знал, что с ними делать: то ли скрестить на груди, то ли врезать Дику. — С каких ебеней ты придумал, что мы — братья?!

— Мы росли вместе! У нас один отец! — Дик хотел сказать что-то ещё, но глаза Джейсона сменили цвет с зеленых на карие, а видимые вытатуированные зрачки дрогнули и вытянулись в узкие щели. 

Как давно ненастоящие глаза тоже смотрели на Дика? Следили за каждым его движением? Моргали? Особенно третий глаз на лбу? Почему он никогда не замечал, что настоящие глаза Джейсона меняют цвет? Почему Дик не мог вспомнить, какой же у Джея родной цвет глаз? Почему?!

— Ах да, конечно. Это когда ты ненавидел меня? — Мир то и дело передергивало, как заевшую видеокассету и перед Диком стоял то Джейсон, то безликое чудовище. Его голос фонил белым шумом, и Дик чувствовал, как паника захлестывает его, глушит смысл сказанных ему слов. — Когда избегал меня? Игнорировал?! Потому что когда ты, наконец-то, перестал от меня убегать, стало слишком поздно пытаться быть моим братом!

Мир дернулся в последний раз, и Дик с криком отпрянул, попытался отползти через кровать от фигуры с множеством глаз и зубастых пастей, разбросанных по черным плечам и рукам. Но существо схватило его за голень и дернуло обратно на себя. Нависло сверху, вытянувшись вверх и выгнувшись дугой так, что нос Дика практически касался безликой глади его лица.

— Или это всего лишь отмазка?! — Взвизгнул монстр без рта и схватил Дика второй рукой (третьей, четвертой?..) за воротник футболки. — И это я сам тебе мерзок?!

Дик дернулся, безрезультатно. Ударил, но почувствовал лишь онемение в кулаке, вошедшем в чудовище, как в дыру. Оно этого тоже явно не заметило и продолжило говорить.

— Я настолько противен тебе?! — Лицо с тремя глазами прорезала длинная щель. Она распахнулась, обнажая длинные загнутые и очень острые зубы. За их рядом Дик мог рассмотреть только открытый космос из которого веяло холодом и безнадегой. Движения рта, этой чудовищной пасти, и сказанные слова жили отдельными жизнями, не совпадая. Что особенно стало понятно, когда нижняя челюсть разделилась на две части, как пасть вселенской змеи, капая мерзкой серой жижей. — Скажи мне! Скажи!!!

— Да что ты такое?! — Закричал Дик, не в себе от страха и боли осознания. Как он мог думать, что этот монстр — Джейсон? Как он мог так ошибаться?!

Тварь моментально захлопнула пасть.

— Как и ожидалось, золотой мальчик скорее задаст Вопрос, чем ответит на мой. — Прошептал оживший ночной кошмар, фоня и потрескивания, как плохой радиосигнал. 

Потом он отодвинулся, отпуская сначала смятый ворот, а потом и ногу Дика. Мир дернулся и перед кроватью снова оказался человек, сверля Дика всеми тремя сощуренными и почти нечеловеческими глазами. Дик тут же поспешил увеличить между ними расстояние, пока не скатился на пол с другой стороны кровати. Потом он встал и выпрямился, пытаясь выдержать этот жуткий взгляд с до боли любимого лица.

— Я — Джейсон Тодд. Всегда им был и всегда им буду. И ты это знаешь. Вот тут. — Тварь, натянувшая лицо Джейсона прижала ладонь к своей груди, прямо там, где билось сердце. — Всегда знал и будешь знать. Чем бы я не был. Каким бы чудовищем я не стал. 

Дик только сжал зубы и кулаки. Он больше не собирался попадаться на уловки этой неведомой твари. Хоть все существо Дика рвалось на части и требовало принять сказанные слова за правду, разумом он отрицал это. И боль, которую он видел на лице лже-Джейсона, определенно была поддельной. Монстр хотел загипнотизировать его, усыпить его бдительность, чтобы снова заполучить в свою власть. 

— Помнишь, почему тебе нельзя оставаться тут до полнолуния? Аномалия и заразна, и все такое? — Лже-Джейсон опустил руку и тяжело вздохнул. — Я… Я был подростком. Раненым, не в себе. А Найт-Вэйл любит детей. Он сжирает их и выплевывает… То, что выплевывает. У меня не было ни единого шанса.

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос. — Дик процедил, стараясь за злостью скрыть свой испуг и боль. 

— Нет. Это не Ответ. — Лже-Джейсон закрыл все три глаза и дернул плечом. Потом открыл глаза и посмотрел на Дика, продолжая говорить. — Я то, что я есть. То, что из меня сделал город. У меня нет названия, кроме моего имени и вариаций «тот, кто ответит на все ваши вопросы». Я чудовище. Но в то же время — я всё ещё человек.

— Ты не можешь быть человеком. — Дик практически выплюнул, потому что на самом деле он хотел сказать только одно: «Ты не можешь быть Джейсоном!».

— А ты лжешь сам себе. — Спокойно ответил лже-Джейсон и улыбнулся с почти осязаемой горечью. — Во всем. 

Дик дернулся и отступил на шаг от кровати. Видеть грусть на лице Джейсона (это не мог быть он!), слышать, как ломается его голос… Если Дик ещё хоть на мгновение останется в этой комнате, в этом доме — то он сломается. Поддастся ледяной руке, сжавшей сердце. Подавится комом в горле и заплачет. Поэтому он осторожно прошел под стеной к двери. Все это время он старательно не спускал взгляда с лже-Джейсона, и его сердце так и норовило сломать ребра. Оно считало, что Дик совершает чудовищную ошибку. Что ему нельзя уходить. Что он пожалеет, если сейчас переступит за порог комнаты.

Но он все равно переступил. И за порог комнаты. И за порог квартиры. А под конец практически выбежал из дома, спотыкаясь в темноте парадного. Машина Дика стояла все на том же месте, где ее припарковали вечность назад. Единственное, что изменилось: за ней остановился черный минивэн, перед которым пили кофе два человека в черных смокингах и солнечных очках. Игнорируя их, Дик сел в свою машину и резко выжал газ. 

Сначала джип вообще никак не отреагировал, но потом взрыкнул и сорвался с места. Только через добрые сто метров, Дик понял, что оставил ключи на кофейном столике. И сейчас понятия не имел, как вообще может ехать. И куда. 

Он ехал не зная ни цели, ни пути, ни самого города. Руль, казалось, вот-вот сломается от того, как сильно Дик сжимал его. Самого Дика трясло. Било крупной дрожью. Он заплакал. Слишком много всего случилось за такой малый промежуток времени, что Дик даже не знал, с какой стороны подступиться к этому месиву эмоций. Он гнал вперёд, даже когда дорога таяла в слезах, громко жужжали люди с дорожными знаками, а подрезанные машины гневно сигналили вслед.

Погруженный в собственное горе, Дик даже не сразу заметил, что начало темнеть. Он осознал это только тогда, когда с треском само по себе включилось радио, оглашая машину зычным «Добро пожаловать в Найт-Вэйл!». От неожиданности Дик дернулся и едва не зацепил стоящую посреди проезжей части пирамиду из красного камня. Ругнувшись, он попробовал выключить радио. Потом уменьшить звук. Переключить станцию. Просто выломать радио — все, чтобы заткнуть говорящего из него человека. Но радио упорствовало и вообще никак не реагировало на мучения Дика. Из динамиков лилась повесть о Тайной Полиции Шерифа и каком-то ученом по имени Карлос — да так радостно, влюбленно, что Дику хотелось завыть. 

В надежде выехать за пределы сигнала, Дик проехал еще двести метров, а потом резко свернул прочь от города. Машину подбросило на неровном песчаном грунте. Она жалобно взвыла мотором, но послушно перла вперед. 

— А теперь поговорим о ситуации на дорогах. — Неожиданно сказал радиоведущий, явно не желая оставлять Дика одного. — Рассекая ночную пустыню едет человек. Он давно едет без смысла и цели. Он бежит. Бежит от правды, которую не хотел знать. Его маленький уютный мир лежит в осколках. Они врезаются в его ноги острыми гранями, заползают в порезы и медленно поднимаются к сердцу по венам и артериям.

Дик затормозил так резко, что его руки соскользнули с руля, а лоб от души припечатал гудок. Низкое протяжное «Би-и-ип!» огласило вечернюю пустоту пустыни. Выпрямившись, Дик с ужасом уставился на радио. Лившиеся из динамиков слова были не только мерзкими, но и вызывали ощущение, что ведущий говорил о нем. Об одном Дике Грейсоне.

— Как же случилось такое, что Робин, который всегда славился своим сердцем — внезапно перестал ему доверять? Сердце, Робин, твой лучший советчик в этом жестоком мире, где ужасная правда поджидает тебя на каждом шагу. 

Ведущий еще что-то говорил, но Дик его больше не слушал. Он распахнул дверь машины и вывалился на потрескавшуюся песчаную равнину. В его движениях не было ни привычной грации, ни ловкости. Тело казалось тяжелым костюмом, насильно одетым сверху. Но это не помешало Дику тут же вскочить на ноги и побежать прочь от джипа. Его не заботило ничего, кроме желания бежать. Как можно дальше и как можно скорее.

И Дик бежал. Сбивая ноги. Падая. Сдирая ладони и колени. Он бежал, что есть мочи, пока не начинал задыхаться от нехватки воздуха и душивших его рыданий. Пробегал мимо брошенного джипа с распахнутой водительской дверью и с новыми силами бежал дальше. Только для того, чтобы снова к нему прибежать. Дик бежал до тех пор, пока хватало сил и упрямства. Пока мысли, роящиеся в голове не расцепились на стройные логические цепочки. Пока не стало слез, и солнце не село за горизонт.

В темноте, которая бывает только далеко-далеко за городом, Дик сел на капот своей машины. Бежать уже не было смысла, даже если бы нашлась хотя бы ещё одна капля сил. Он чувствовал себя выжатым. Опустошенным. Дырой на месте самого себя, настолько глубокой, что это причиняло боль. 

Дик едва слышно вздохнул пересохшим ртом и медленно поднял голову. И в этот миг он увидел необъятную черную планету. Её поверхности не касались лучи ни одного солнца. Она была так далеко от Дика, но в тоже время так близко, что он мог рассмотреть густые черные леса, изломанные горы и бурлящие бездонные океаны. Услышать тихий напев высоких фигур на пустом берегу, что стояли большим кругом и медленно раскачивались из стороны в сторону. Обсидиановый гигант был настолько близко, что, казалось, Дик мог коснуться его рукой. 

Зачарованный, Дик оторвал левую руку от теплого черного капота. Медленно, словно боясь спугнуть прекрасную бабочку, начал поднимать её к нависшей черной планете. Ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть и он—

Длинные пальцы крепко схватили Дика за запястье. От неожиданности Дик дернулся и резко опустил голову, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто испугал его. 

Прекрасный, эфемерный призрак. Его белая кожа фосфорецировала в кромешной темноте фиолетовыми линиями татуировок. Все три голубых глаза нежно светились своим особым внутренним светом. Черные мягкие локоны обрамляли лицо, спадали к обнаженным плечам, выбившись из неаккуратного пучка на затылке. 

— Ты хочешь что-то у меня спросить, — с глубокой уверенностью сказать Джейсон, опуская их руки вниз.

Дик зажмурился, силясь найти нужные слова. Потом с мягким, горьким смешком открыл глаза и спросил:

— Зачем все это? В чем… В чем смысл этого всего?

Мир на мгновение остановился. Замер весь, до последнего атома. Передернулся, как заевшая пленка, и черное нечто усмехнулось Дику рядом острых клыков сквозь заполнивший вселенную белый шум. А потом время снова встретилось с нужным пространством, и вместе они потекли по привычному руслу несбывшихся реальностей.

— Сорок два, — ответил Джейсон своим нормальным человеческим ртом, и Дик даже успел подумать, что он шутит, цитируя «Автостопом по Галактике». — И три десятых.

Дик резко вдохнул, а потом неожиданно легко рассмеялся, притягивая Джейсона к себе так крепко, насколько хватало оставшихся сил. Прижал к себе, зарылся носом в густые волосы. Вдохнул тяжелый цитрусовый запах с пряной корицей. Ответ Джейсона был бесполезен без правильного Вопроса. И Дик никогда не найдет его, сколько бы не искал. Тем не менее, в тот момент он ощутил ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. Легкость. Счастье.

Потому что Робин Дик всегда слушал свое сердце. Оно не обманывало и не предавало. И, черт подери, когда Дик стал настолько похож на Брюса, что перестал верить сам себе? Ведь сердце Дика говорило, что перед ним Джей, его Крылышко. Единственный и неповторимый, пусть и живущий теперь в несколько иной форме существования. Нельзя отрицать Джейсона за то, что он не может контролировать. Нельзя ненавидеть его за это.

Сердце Дика пело о любви к Джейсону. И Дик понимал, что его вера в «братьев» — всего лишь его чувство вины, закрывшее глаза правде, хотя и нельзя отрицать, что у них один отец. Потому что Джейсон был прав, и Дик решил быть братом слишком поздно. Возможно, поздно для них обоих. Потому что любовь к Джейсону не возникла с нуля по приезду в Найт-Вэйл. Нет, город только вынул наружу маленький грязный секрет, который Дик прятал настолько долго, что поверил в собственную ложь о братских чувствах. А если эти чувства все же настоящие — это не изменило правды. Той страшной неприятной правды, что Дик запал на Джейсона еще до его смерти. Что все их пиццы на крышах, походы в кино, за мороженым… Не важно. Это все уже было не важно. 

Потому что Дик осознал самую ценную истину. 

— Самым главным Ответом в моей жизни… Всегда будешь ты, Джей.


	8. ЭПИЛОГ

_О странных звонках, пути домой и новых началах_

— Дик? Это ты?

— Конечно я, Б! Приятно тебя снова слышать! — Дик радостно улыбнулся, хоть и знал, что собеседник не может этого увидеть. Просто у него было слишком прекрасное настроение, и погода, казалось бы, отвечала ему взаимностью: светило солнце, тёплый ветер трепал волосы, и не было той мерзкой жары, которая всегда портила лето.

— Дик!.. — Брюс немного резко выдохнул в трубку. Прокашлялся. — Где ты был? Мы не могли выйти с тобой на связь больше трёх недель.

— Трёх недель?! — Воскликнул Дик, да так, что Джейсон даже скосил на него один из многочисленных фиолетовых глаз. До сих пор было немного странно осознавать их двухмерную реальность. Но хорошо, с учётом того, что Джейсон вел машину и мог вполне перестать вообще смотреть на дорогу, отвлекшись на Дика.

— Да. Ты представляешь, как Тим и Дэмиен волновались за тебя?

— И ты, и Альфред в том числе. Даже не отрицай, Большой и Мрачный. — Дик хмыкнул, потеряв свою улыбку, но не приподнятое настроение. — Прости. Для меня всего прошло два дня. Ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что был очень занят?

— Зависит от того, чем ты был занят. — В голосе Брюса появились мягкие, почти незаметные нотки, которые Дик всегда ассоциировал с облегчением и радостью встречи после опасного задания. 

Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы сказать что-то, Дик просто положил телефон на переднюю панель автомобиля и нажал на громкую связь.

— Эй, как делишки, Босс? — Джей спросил и тоже улыбнулся. Теперь на Дика посмотрело гораздо больше глаз, недовольно сжавшись в узкие щели.

— Хорошо, Джейсон, — ответил Брюс после недолгой паузы. Он явно не ожидал от Дика такого ответа. — Ты?

— Прекрасно. Только что проехали Колорадо. Если Дик поведет ночью, то уже через сутки будем дома. 

Дик не выдержал и сжал колено Джея, улыбаясь во все тридцать два. Они ехали домой. Джейсон сказал, что они едут домой. Он едет, едет к себе домой. 

Сам Джей, правда, не разделил энтузиазм Дика по поводу формулировки фразы: поджал губы и шлёпнул его пару раз по руке призрачным контурным щупальцем, отделившимся от татуировки. На что Дик рассмеялся, но руку убрал. Ему нравилось, что Джейсон чувствует себя достаточно комфортно рядом с ним, чтобы свободно пользоваться всеми частями своего тела. Хотя, привыкнуть к щупальцам будет явно тяжелее, чем к лишним глазам.

— Я очень рад это слышать, Джей, — наконец-то сказал Брюс, явно пережив кратковременный кризис личности от услышанной новости. Или подождав, пока Дик перестанет посмеиваться. — Хотя Дик мог бы сказать это и сам.

— От Джея это прозвучало гораздо лучше! — Парировал Дик пассивно-агрессивный выпад в свою сторону. 

— Конечно. — Согласился с ним Брюс, всем своим тоном показывая, как он не согласен.

— Кококо, — фыркнул Джейсон, выражая своё честное мнение по поводу их спора. — Б, есть некоторые нюансы, связанные с моим переездом, но их лучше обговаривать в живую. 

— Мне стоит нервничать?

— Нет, но зная тебя — ты все равно будешь. 

— Как насчёт того, чтобы подготовить ребят к нашему приезду? — Быстро предложил Дик, пока никто не вступил в спор о паранойе Брюса.

— Хорошо, возьму жар на себя, — вздохнул Брюс. — Но тебе все равно от них прилетит, когда они узнают всю правду. 

— Меньше, чем тебе, так что я все равно буду в выигрыше. — Дик подмигнул телефону, чем заработал смешок от Джея.

— Я не буду тебя спасать, если Дэмиен достанет катану, — предупредил Брюс. — Ладно, не буду вам больше мешать. Берегите себя. 

— Ты тоже, Босс.

— Я перезвоню тебе, когда мы меняться будем, — потянувшись за телефоном, сказал Дик. — Пока-пока.

— Пока. — Буркнул Брюс и повесил трубку.

В машине повисло неловкое молчание. Потом Джейсон громко вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Каковы шансы, что он выгонит меня нахрен, когда узнает правду?

— Мизерные? Ну… Маленькие. — Дик поморщился. — Десять процентов, не больше.

— Мы точно говорим об одном и том же человеке? — Джейсон задрал одну бровь, а потом, подражая лучшему рыку Бэтмена, сказал:  
— Мета-человек в моем городе?! Фу! 

Дик прыснул со смеха, а Джейсон, вдохновленный реакцией, продолжил:

— Никаких обнимашек, только справедливость!

Ущипнув Джейсона за бок, чтоб перестал, Дик рассмеялся и вытер выступившие на глазах слезы. 

— Проверь мне, все будет хорошо. Он тебя любит. — Все еще пытаясь отдышаться, сказал Дик. — Тем более, что жить ты будешь со мной в Хэйвене. Не думаю, что твои визиты в Готэм сильно повысят градус странной хреноты. И пусть только попробует что-то сказать про наши отношения.

— Как скажешь, — хмыкнул Джейсон и заметно сильнее сжал руль. — Ты то в порядке с этим? Со всем этим?

— Ты уже в пятый раз это спрашиваешь. — Дик вздохнул и махнул на Джейсона рукой с зажатым в ней телефоном. Потом открыл бардачок и бросил мобильник туда, чтоб не отвлекал. — Я уверен, что мы справимся со всем. Только акклиматизируем тебя сначала к нормальным людям от греха подальше.

— Я не знал, что в мире не принято молится в круге из кровавой яшмы! — Возмутился Джейсон и оскалился, обнажая острые зубы, за которыми сияли звёзды. — Кто знал, что за вопрос, где его найти, вызовут полицию? Варвары!

— Крылышко, сучность вылазит, — Дик улыбнулся, не разделяя переживаний Джея по поводу необразованности людей в ценности ритуальных каменных кругов. Если бы не полиция, то он вообще считал бы ситуацию забавной. 

— Кто бы про сучность говорил. — Джей клацнул зубами, усилием воли возвращая им нормальный человеческий вид, и надулся.

— Будет у тебя свой личный кровавый круг. — Дик вздохнул и снова пристроил руку у Джейсона на ноге, тайком поглаживая бедро. — Я люблю тебя. 

Джейсон подулся еще немного для приличия, а потом вздохнул и улыбнулся, сильнее вжимая газ.

— Я тебя тоже очень сильно люблю. 

Джип взрыкнул и быстрее помчался по пустынной ночной трассе. Впереди его ждали еще многие километры до Готэма, а сверху на него глазела полная луна, звезды...   
И загадочные разноцветные огни.


End file.
